Van Helsing 2: Shadows of the night
by Asorel
Summary: Misha has been sent to kill Van Helsing by her father, but love gets in the way... Van Helsing, Misha, Aleera, Verona, Marishka and new friends Olivia and Corinthia find them selves in a world filled with murders, war games and lies. R
1. Misha Korona

London 1890

A slim figure crouched on a ledge high above the bustling streets below, silent and still. One man moved through the numerous people and this man was her object.

"Gabriel Van Helsing" she said quietly. "Yes, now you are ours, Misha will get you"

He began to move out of sight and she followed, moving stealthily across the roof tops, suddenly he stopped and looked up at the place where she was standing, quickly she melted into the shadows out of his sight, but he saw the slight swirl as she moved into the shadows.

Van Helsing stared at the spot on the roof, he was sure he had seen someone standing there and he could feel there presence, but he was in a crowded street and dare not risk shooting at whatever in was, he walked off toward the carriage that was waiting at the end of the street for him.

When he got back to his house, he slid into his indoor clothes and went into the sitting room, it was quite a big house and certainly had lots of secret passages in and out of it.

Suddenly a servant came in saying: "Sir, there is a young woman at the door, she is soaking wet and covered in mud, should I bring her in and warm her up?"

"Yes, do that"Van Helsing answered. "And get her some fresh clothes, she'll need them, it's pouring out there"

"Right you are sir" said the servant and he went out into the hall.

When he returned some twenty minutes later, he was escorting a beautiful, in very pale and ill looking young woman, she had long wavy dark gold hair though it was slicked to her face with water, and flashing emerald eyes, her lips were blue with cold but she managed a small smile.

He stood up and bowed, showing her common courtesy, she bowed her head in acknowledgment of this and said: "I thank you kind sir, I was half drowned out there and it is so cold"

"You are welcome" he said as warmly as he could. "Pray tell me, what brought a lovely young lady such as yourself to be out in such weather?"

"I was out riding" she answered. "It began to rain and my horse took fright and bolted, leaving me in the rain and quite far away from my home"

He nodded and smiled.

"What is your name Miss?"

"Misha Korona, sir and yours?"

"Gabriel Van Helsing, at your service Miss Korona"

"It is lovely to meet you" she said, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" said Van Helsing. "Would you maybe like a drink of something? Brandy perhaps? You are quite pale"

"Oh yes that would be lovely, thank you" she answered. "You are too kind"

"It's my pleasure, don't think about" he answered. "Make yourself at home"

He walked off to the kitchen and Misha sat down in front of the fire, it was comfortable and cozy. He has got good tastes she thought, really good tastes unless this is his wifes and I don't think it is.

When he came back, she said: "Your house is beautiful. I would quite happily live here"

He smiled and handed her a glass of brandy saying: "Thank you, it's not much but it's home"

"So, mister Van Helsing" she said. "Is it you who has these fine tastes, or a wife?"

"I don't have a wife" he answered. "These tastes are completely mine"

"Oh" she mused. "And how am I supposed to believe that a rich and good looking man like you isn't married"

"Because I said I'm not"

"Alright, I believe you"

"So" he said. "Enough about me, what about you? Where do you live?"

"Oh about three miles away" she answered. "In a little village My father is Vicar there"

"Oh, really, I'm a man of the church myself" he said.

"Interesting" mused Misha.

"Whats so interesting?" He laughed.

"Its just that you don't look much like a Man of the Cloth" she answered. "But I know you are and I also know that you are the left hand of God. And that you killed the menace known as Count Dracula"

"How do you know all that?" He gasped, shocked.

"Lets just say, I know" she answered.

"Okay" he said still recovering from the shock.

Van Helsing looked at her, she was very beautiful now that her colour was returning and she had the most gorgeous smile.

"You must be tired" said Van Helsing. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"Oh yes, she answered" stifling a yawn. "Yes that would be very nice mister Van Helsing. Thank you"

"I'll show you to your room then" said Van Helsing. "or would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please" she answered.

"I'll have a servant bring something up to your room" he said.

He led her through the many roomed house and up the stairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms were, once there he led her to a large room and opened the door saying: "Here is your room, if you need anything, just ring the bell and you will be attended"

"Good night and thank you again for all your kindness" she said.

"You're welcome" he said and walked off down the landing to his own room.

He undressed, bathed and went to bed too spend a sleepless night thinking about the beautiful girl who slept three rooms away from him, who knew who he was and how much he missed Anna.

"How does she know?" he said aloud to the sealing. "How the bloody hell does she know?"

But the sealing said nothing.


	2. Hallo, Goodbye, Hallo, Goodbye

Chapter Two

Hallo, Goodbye, Hallo, Goodbye

The next morning, he awoke to find the smell of breakfast drifting up to him.

Oh great he thought happily, just what I wanted.

He dressed and went down stairs to find Misha sitting in the breakfast room, eating some toast and drinking some coffee, as he came in she stood up and said: "I hope you don't mind mister Van Helsing, I took the liberty of getting myself some breakfast"

"Oh no, not at all" he said. "Help yourself to anything you like"

"Thank you" said Misha. "You really are too kind"

"Don't mention it" said Van Helsing. "Would you like me to send a message to your father, He must be quite worried by now"

"Oh yes if you would" she answered. "But I doubt he has even missed me yet"

"Oh really, why?" said Van Helsing.

"Because I am usually up early and out riding around by this time" answered Misha.

"Instead of a message" said Van Helsing. "Would you like to ride back?"

"Oh really, could I?" She asked. "You have horses then"

"Yes, a big stables round the back" he answered. "I'll just go and have some breakfast, why don't you go and put on a riding habit, you'll find one in the wardrobe of you room"

Misha rushed up stairs and into the room he had given her, and sure enough there was a beautiful tan coloured satin riding habit there, this she put on and the boots and feathered hat that went with it, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she really did look lovely, her hair smoothed sleekly back from her face, platted and pinned in a elegant bun on the back of her head.

She went quickly down stairs and found him waiting for her, clad in high riding boots, a trench coat and a cowboy hat.

"You look exactly like one of those cowboys from the books" she said upon seeing him.

"And you look exactly like one of the women from those books" said Van Helsing. "Lets go, the horses are waiting"

They went out into the back yard and found two horses waiting for them, one was a smooth chocolate brown and the other was black.

"This is yours" said Van Helsing pointing to the brown mare."She's called Delilah and this is Jet Black, but we just call him Jet for short" he pointed to his black stallion

"He's really lovely, is he a thoroughbred?"

"No he's from Transylvania, one of there race horses I believe"

"Really, I've herd that there speed is unrivaled in the racing world"

Easily she slid into the saddle, though she was not used to riding side saddle, she could still ride that way.

They trotted off in to the grounds and then onto the open fields, it was a beautiful morning with the wonderful smell you get after a rain storm, she breathed in deeply and smiled, life really was worth living.

"Shall me gallop" said Misha. "This ground is so lovely for it and it's quite dry"

"Yes lets" he said spurring his horse faster.

Together they galloped through the countryside and across the heath till they could see the little village in the bottom of the valley, Misha made to dismount but Van Helsing stopped her by saying: "she is your horse if you want her, she is hardly ever ridden and I don't have guests that ride her often"

"Really" said Misha.

"Yes, if you like" said Van Helsing.

"Could you keep her for me?" Misha asked. "We only have a small stables and all the stalls are full"

"Sure" said Van Helsing. "Come round whenever you like and ride her, she's yours"

"Oh thank you so much" said Misha dismounting. "You are so so kind"

She turned and ran down into the valley and out of sight calling: "Goodbye and thanks again"

Two days latter they were riding together again but this time it was much more comfortable and friendly, Misha had turned up not in a riding habit as he had expected, but in riding breaches and a long trench coat like his, her hair was loosely held back in a pony tale at the back of her slender neck and curly strands framed her face.

My God, he thought, she really is a beauty.

It was a lovely spring day and the country was full of life, the new green on the trees and the lambs in the fields were just a few of these things and all the fields were full of flowers.

They talked as they rode, getting to know each other and finding out what the other was like.

This went on for some time as they found they had much in common and then as the summer break came near, she didn't come and ride for some time.

The weather was hot, in the country and the town alike, this surprised Van Helsing a lot as usually English summers were wet and cold, not the almost continental weather that they were experiencing, Misha

Van Helsing had received a note from the Vatican about some new monster that was terrorizing Spain, some young scientist had been experimenting on animals and atoms and had created a shape shifting monster that murdered and stole every thing it came across, this Van Helsing decided did not have priority and he went to London instead, thinking about why Misha hadn't come riding with him recently.

When he saw her again and when he did it was the least expected place, he had gone to London to buy some stuff and he caught sight of her coming out of an expensive dress shop, not at all what he would have expected from a simple parsons daughter like her, she was wearing an elegant rust velvet and satin dress and a black fur cloak, when she caught sight of him she waved him over and introduced him to her friends, Olivia Grey and Corinthia Merola, Olivia was tall and slim, with silky flaxen hair that was smoothed back and tied in a tight not, she had silver grey eyes and a pale heart shaped face, Corinthia was smaller and slightly buxom, she had long curly chestnut hair and a tanned face with amber eyes.

They were both high bred and very proper about everything which unnerved Van Helsing to some extent.

"I haven't seen you for a while Miss Korona" he said as they walked down the street.

"Oh" she said. "I was with my aunt and cousins in Somerset, the weather down there is so nice and we went sea bathing and rode horses along the beach, it was brilliant"

"Sounds nice" said Van Helsing. "I can't blame you, it has been very hot recently"

"I look forward to riding with you again" said Misha. "I missed your company"

"And I missed yours" said Van Helsing. "Are you staying in London at the moment?"

"No, I go back tonight" she answered

And so it went on they roded and dined together and one night as they came back from a moon lit ride and he took her to her door they kissed, it was not like his rushed impassionate kiss with Anna, it was gentle and mutual and it felt like the world had slowed down for them, it had been almost to easy to forget Anna in her presents, she captivated him in every way, being with her was like being in a wonderful dream and soon they were engaged to be married, the time passed so quickly and they were both so happy together that he forgot his job and Anna in time, Misha was the only thought in his head and the only person that mattered, his love for her was so strong that he thought it could never waver or stop, nothing could come between them.


	3. Anna's Return

Chapter Three

Anna's Return

One night in August, Misha was out riding and Van Helsing sat in his study, reading when the widows and the doors opened of there own accord and began to bang, a slim figure slid in and faced him, he dived away toward his gun and saying: "Who are you and what do you want"

The woman answered in an accented voice.

"Gabriel, don't you remember me, have I been dead that long" said the woman

"Anna" he gasped. "But you died, how can you be here?"

"God has sent me to warn you" said Anna. "Don't trust Misha Korona, she is Dracula's daughter, and she has been sent by Dracula to kill you"

"Dracula's dead" said Van Helsing. "I killed him"

"Yes but the Devil granted him and his Brides a new life" said Anna. "They are back Gabriel"

"Of course, how stupid" said Van Helsing. "Where would he go but back to hell. But Misha, I can't believe that, I love Misha"

"She has hoodwinked you, Gabriel, she has tricked you into thinking that you love her" said Anna. "She has bewitched you and made you believe that you love her."

"No, no she can't have" he whispered. "Not Misha"

"She has" said Anna in a comforting voice. "Gabriel, she never loved you, her feelings for you are the opposite, she hates you"

Anna took him into a comforting embrace and just held him there as he struggled to come to terms with what she had told him. He loved Misha, she completed him, her face kept flashing in front of his eyes. It felt like he was drowning in misery and pain, being pulled further and further away from light and warmth.

Misha walked into the house having come back from her moonlit ride and called her fiancée, when no answer came she walked toward his study, thinking that he probably had the door closed and couldn't here her, when she got there a sight met her eyes that she had never thought to see, her fiancée was sitting with a woman who had her arms around him, and was kissing her.

"Gabriel" she said angrily. "What is the meaning of this"

They jumped apart at her entry and the woman spoke.

"I'm kissing my lover girl, what do you think the meaning of this is"

"Gabriel" whispered Misha. "Tell me this isn't true, please tell me that you haven't been two timing me with my sister"

"Sister" said Anna. "You must be mad"

"Maybe you should tell me something first Miss Korona or should I say Miss Dracula" said Van Helsing coldly. "Lets start with why you pretended to be in love with me. And then what you are really here for"

"Why do you need to ask me" said Misha angrily. "Hasn't Anna Valerious told you all ready, I bet she left out the part that says I'm her half sister and that she's a Vampire too. Anna, why don't you tell him all about our mothers infidelity and love of Count Vladislous Dracula. Why don't you tell him all about it Anna, I'm sure he'd love to know"

"Shut up you Vampire scum" said Anna. "Or I'll put a stake through your heart, you are no sister of mine"

"Did someone say stakes" said a cool voice from the window. "Oh Misha, you outdid yourself, Anna Valerious and Van Helsing, Master will be pleased"

They all looked toward the window, Dracula's three brides stood there, smiling evilly.

"Oh, how sweet" sneered Aleera. "Has Van Helsing's heart been broken by Misha, naughty girl Misha"

"Well, he will not have to mourn long" said Verona. "He will be dead soon"

"Oh dear" cooed Marishka. "And so will little Anna"

"Come Misha" said Verona. "Lets take them to the Count"

"No" said Misha quietly. "You'll have to kill me first Verona, its not a stage love anymore, I really love him with all my heart"

"But Misha" said Aleera disbelievingly. "You are a Vampire, you are like your father, you can't love, you have no heart"

"I am only half Vampire and I can feel love, Aleera" said Misha spat. "You will not take Van Helsing while I live. You can have Anna though"

"But Misha" said Marishka, pleading. "How is this possible? It was so carefully planned"

"Because it is" said Misha. "And as for planning, you forgot that I can love"

"But Misha, the Count, he will kill you" said Aleera weakly.

"I don't have to go back, do I?" Said Misha.

"No" said Verona. "But he will come looking for you"

"I don't care" said Misha.

"But Misha, Misha please" begged Marishka. "Don't throw away you life, the count will kill you"

"No" said Misha. "I love him girls, I can't leave him, even if he doesn't love me back"

The brides looked at each other and nodded.

"Then we are staying too" said Verona resolutely and firmly.

Misha burst into tears and tears and the brides clustered around her comforting and protecting her.

Van Helsing stared at them, this had too be some sought of trick, they couldn't possibly mean it, but Misha sure as hell looked like she meant it, there were tears in her eyes and sliding down her beautiful face. The brides were hugging and comforting her and looking daggers at Anna who just stared at them.

"There, there, my darling don't cry" said Verona. "It will be alright"

"Yes" said Aleera. "It will, we will make sure of that"

"Of course we will" said Marishka.

"So" said Verona. "Where are our rooms Misha"

"I'll show you" said Misha in a choked voice

"Shouldn't someone stay with them" said Aleera.

"I will" said Verona. "Take Anna and lock her in the basement or something"

This the brides did, they dragged Anna out with them and left Verona alone with Van Helsing.

She looked at him sadly and said: "Misha really does love you Van Helsing, it's not a lie"

"How do you know" he spat. "You put her here to do this job"

"Because I can feel how sorry she is and how much pain she is in" said Verona quietly.

"What do you know about sorrow and pain" said Van Helsing angrily. "Nothing, you are an evil creature from HELL!"

"On the contrary, I know a lot about it" said Verona. "I am sorry right now that you feel only hatred, no matter how many wonderful experiences you have shared with her. No matter how much you love her"

"I don't love her, she enchanted me with her dark magic" said Van Helsing defiantly.

"No, she didn't" said Verona. "I can feel that your heart is broken, it wouldn't be broken if you had been under her enchantment. Think about it and I'll be back latter to check on you"

With that she swirled out of the room and was gone.


	4. Love is a strange thing

Chapter four

Love is a Strange Thing

Van Helsing sat there, staring after her and thinking about what she had said, the words "It wouldn't be broken if you had been under her enchantment" kept swirling around in his mind, over and over again, the horrid feeling of being wrong and having made a great and stupid mistake hung over him and he went to bed thinking about it, he was to keyed up too sleep and lay gazing at the sealing instead.

He knew he must he fallen asleep eventually because he found a cup of coffee on the bedside table, he had completely forgotten the events of the previous evening until he saw the cup of coffee, Misha always brought him a cup of coffee in bed in the morning and usually she was there waiting for him when he awoke, but not today.

He took the coffee and drunk it, it was its usual delicious self, hot and fragrant, warming every inch of his tired body, bringing the life back to him.

Oh, to hell with you pride man, he thought to himself. Go tell her your sorry and that you love her and always will, because its true.

He jumped lightly out of bed, dressed and ran down stairs to find, Misha, Aleera, Verona, Anna and Marishka eating breakfast, or rather Misha and Anna eating breakfast and the others drinking it in the form of cups of blood.

"Misha" he said quietly. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure" said Misha.

She laid down her knife and fork and got up, he led her to a small breakfast room and they went in.

"Misha" he began. "I'm so very sorry for acting so rashly last night and I hope it isn't to late to apologize for my behavior and to say that if you still want too marry me, I still want to marry you"

"Oh Gabriel" said Misha. "Of course I still want too marry you, I love you so much, life isn't worth living without you"

She kissed him passionately and stood up.

"Come on Gabriel, lets go and tell the others" said Misha. "Oh I'm so happy"

"Okay" he said and they walked out hand in hand.

Van Helsing had never felt so happy, it was like he was a boy again and his mother was saying that he would do great things one day, this was one of the few things he could remember about his past, he had asked he what they would be and she had said that she didn't know, but he would when he did them, she had taught him so much, his father had been cruel, heartless and cold, but she had taught a boy old beyond his time to love and be loved and had payed for this with her life, his father had murdered her and he had been forced to flee for his life.

He walked with Misha into the dining room and the others looked up and smiled to see them holding hands, or rather the brides smiled and Anna looked daggers at the couple.

"So Gabriel" she said venomously. "You would rather love a vampire than me, FINE!"

With that she stood up and pranced out of the room, he nose in the air.

"So" said Verona. "You took my words to heart did you?"

"Yes" said Van Helsing. "Yes I did, Verona"


	5. Cat Fights

Chapter Five

Cat Fights

That day went perfectly, they rode horses out in the countryside and then the brides( Apparently they can now go out in the sun) went swimming in a river, when they got back they found a note awaiting them, it read: _My darling brides and daughter, what is taking you so long,_

_you were supposed to be back yesterday and you have to _

_come to the sumer palace now, bring our guests and tell Misha_

_to bring some friends, love Vlad._

"Oh no" said Misha. "He wants us to bring you to the mascaraed ball on All Hallows Eve, and he wants me to bring my friends, Olivia and Corinthia"

"Well" said Aleera. "It could be worse I suppose"

"Aleera, how can it be worse?" Said Verona. "Tell me, how?"

"He could have asked us too kill them" said Marishka.

"I didn't ask you Marishka!" Said Verona angrily, he eyes glowing and her fangs lengthening.

"But Verona, she just answered your question" said Aleera.

"I DON'T CARE, I ASKED YOU!"

"Verona, calm down!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO "CALM DOWN" MARISHKA!"

"But Verona please..."

"DON'T "VERONA PLEASE" ME!"

"Verona, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME "TO SNAP OUT OF IT" MISHA"

"Look Verona, calm down, it'll be alright. We always come out on top"

"Okay, all of you calm down" said Van Helsing. "We'll go to Budapest and to the Mascaraed Ball on Halloween and do whatever he wants, Okay"

"But he could kill you"

"I don't really care, said Van Helsing, a reckless daring seizing him. "Don't argue"

"Yes" they chorused.

"Good" said Van Helsing. "Now, go and pack, we leave tomorrow"

"Yes" they chorused again and went out of the room to pack.

Misha paused for second and looked at him, he really did have a great mind, and could react well under pressure, but hell, he was such a daredevil and he really didn't know what Dracula was like.

The rest of the day past uneventfully, Anna and Aleera spat insults at each other every time they passed, Verona spent the day in London, shopping for new dresses and collecting Olivia and Corinthia and Marishka spent the day horse riding on the heathland and in the park.

Van Helsing sat in his study and contemplated what weaponry he would be taking, he didn't feel comfortable in the presence of the vampires, whether or not they were going to try and kill him and an apprehensiveness settled on him at the thought of another meeting with Count Dracula.

They went to dinner and ate in silence, then they went to there rooms and the vampires( Van Helsing tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen) went hunting and took Misha with them.

The next morning passed as slowly as it possibly could and three hours latter that felt like years latter, they were in a fast carriage, complete with Anna, (Van Helsing had had too carry her out and she now sat sulking by the window) heading for London and then to South Hampton, from where they would catch a special boat to Budapest and Dracula's sumer palace and be there for October and the Mascaraed Ball.

They sped through the countryside and onto the high way, they had collected Olivia Grey and Corinthia Merola from London and were now well on there way to South Hampton and the boat, Anna as Aleera had put had now "set a world record in sulking" as she had sat in silence for the whole journey and stared out the window.

"Anna" said Van Helsing. "Are you Okay?"

"NO I AM BLOODY WELL NOT!" She spat back, loathing and fury etched in every line of her beautiful face.

"I was only asking" said Van Helsing, taken aback by her sharp reply.

"YEAH WELL DON'T! And don't bother to ask why" she said coldly. "You know very WELL WHY!"

"SORRY" said Van Helsing, his temper rising and beginning too boil. "I thought I would ask, SO SORRY, I won't next time as you don't like it"

"Both of you, calm down and shut up" said Aleera. "You're giving me a headache"

"SHUT UP YOURSELF, BITCH" spat Anna.

"Ooh, Tetchy" said Aleera her eyes glowing there electric blue pink.

"Oh please, Anna, Aleera both of you are acting like children" said Verona in a bored voice.

"Well tell her to shut her mouth then" said Aleera haughtily.

"What is going on around here?" said Olivia. "You're all acting like you hate each other"

"Misha, when are we going to stop" said Corinthia, changing the subject.

"I don't know" said Misha. "We'll be there quite soon"

"Oh, I love the sea" said Corinthia longingly. "And it'll be a lovely day for a boat trip"

"Yes it will" said Misha brightly. "And I'm glad to have you all with me"

Yes, thought Van Helsing, I have my Misha back and I really have moved on, then he thought about the other women in the carriage with him, Aleera and Verona and Marishka and Olivia and Corinthia, then another thought struck him, were Olivia and Corinthia vampires or would they soon become vampires.

He lent over and asked Misha.

"Are Corinthia and Olivia vampires?" Asked Van Helsing.

"Yes" said Misha. "They were born vampires, either their mother or their father had a relationship with a human. Just like me"


	6. The Sumer Palace

The Sumer palace

When they got to the harbor at South Hampton the boat was ready and waiting, its sails bore the Dracula crest, the red and black of the sails contrasting strangely with the blue sky and the grey green of the water. The boat was about two hundred and fifty feat long, built for speed with holes for oars like a pirate ship. In fact thought Van Helsing it probably was a Pirate ship.

"Oh, it is lovely" said Corinthia in her smooth voice. "Simply gorgeous"

"Just the perfect form of transport" said Verona. "Though I would have preferred to fly"

"Yeah" said Van Helsing. "Just hope it doesn't get to rough"

"Don't worry, we are used to the sea" said Marishka.

They boarded the boat and half an hour latter they were headed out to sea with the perfect wind to France.

The crossing was calm and two days later the they had landed in Paris, they would stay for three days and then take a coach to Vienna, from there straight to Budapest. They would stop for three days at each place and of course at several other places over night. The trip was truly beautiful, the country was so full of life, it was hard to believe that they were not in a fairytale land were everything was perfect and happy, then a last on the eighteenth of October they reached Budapest with its domed roofs and minuets and towers, they went to the sumer palace straight away and as

the reached it six young women came towards them laughing and talking in Hungarian but as soon as the brides got out they stopped and courtesied to them saying: "Countess Verona, Countess Aleera, Countess Marishka, Princess Misha, it is lovely to see you again, the Count is within and waiting for you"

"Thank you children" said Verona.

"You're welcome Lady Verona" said the girls and they walked of towards the town.

"Lets go" said Aleera. "Master is at the window looking at us"

They all looked up at one of the windows and, sure enough there was Count Dracula looking smugly down at his brides, a look of great satisfaction on his face.

"I think that we'd better go in first and talk to him" said Marishka.

"Yeah" said Verona. "That would probably be best, he is not going to be happy"

"Misha, you had better stay out here too" said Aleera. "He won't be pleased to find out you love Van Helsing"

"Okay" said Misha.

The brides entered the mansion and closed the door, they waited out there in the drive for what seemed like years, when they had waited for what seemed like a thousand years that was, in reality only ten minutes the brides reappeared and stood in front of them.

"He wants to see you Gabriel" said Verona. "I warn you that he is not at all pleased"

Van Helsing walked into the palace and up the stairs to Dracula's study, he was armed but what could he do against a creature you couldn't kill. Oh well, he thought. At least he would die with a clean conscience.


	7. I Didn't Do It

Dracula was standing by the window, his raven hair held up as usual in the ornate clasp.

"Tell me Gabriel" he said in a dangerously low voice. "What did you use on Misha? It would have to have been a very strong love potion for her to be so deeply infatuated"

"I didn't use anything" said Van Helsing. "I swear on my life and on the Bible that I didn't use anything on her"

"Oh" said Dracula in a skeptical, disbelieving voice. "And I am really supposed to believe that am I?"

"Yes because I did not use anything on her" said Van Helsing

"Then, pray tell me" said Dracula. "How a girl who is engaged to be married has come to fall in love with you?"

"I don't know" said Van Helsing. "I really and truthfully don't know"

At that moment the doors opened and the brides came in, or rather Misha came running in and the others came running after her.

"Father" cried Misha. "I sear on the Lucifer that he did not use any potion on me, I am untouched and perfectly sane. The love that I feel is a true love"

"Then you tell me Misha, what about Vincent?" said Dracula. "You are engaged to be married"

"I never loved Vincent, father" said Misha. "How could I, he has eight brides already"

"What does that matter, I have three" said Dracula.

"You have three and he has eight" said Misha. "and not one bride in those eight liked me, they treated me like a , a piece of , dirt to be trodden under foot"

"Vincent is a respectable vampire lord, and his brides were lovely to us" said Dracula.

"Yes they were lovely to you, not to me" said Misha. "they made it plane that they thought I was a gold digging little , and this master you will like because if they think that I'm a gold digging little bitch, then the think all of you are trash to!"

"But Vincent was so eager..." said Dracula.

"To have me as his " finished Misha. "Father, you said that you only bit women who you loved, I will only marry a man I love. That man is standing beside me now"

"So Gabriel" said Dracula. "You have seduced my daughter and made her love you"

"I told you" said Van Helsing, his temper boiling and ready to explode. "I did not seduce HER!"

"Master" said a voice from the door. "Why don't you give it a try, I have seen them together and they adore each other"

"Olivia, stay out of this" said Dracula.

"Yeah" piped in Corinthia. "Give it a try, even if you hate each other"

"Olivia, Corinthia, this is none of you business" roared Dracula. "STAY OUT OF IT!"

"NO" shouted Verona. "We are with Misha on this Vladislous, WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN. THEY WILL BE TOGETHER!"

"SO" yelled Dracula. "MY OWN BRIDES TAKE THE SIDE OF VAN HELSING, FINE!"

"So, she can marry Van Helsing then" said Aleera.

"FINE YES, WHATEVER" roared Dracula.


	8. Getting Ready

Misha found herself kissing Van Helsing and crying with happiness in his arms, overwhelmed with joy and love for the man who she had just been told she could marry after all.

"Oh Misha" said Verona. "I am so happy for you"

"A wedding" said Aleera. "There will be balls and parties ever night, we will by her the most fabulous wedding and trousseau dress made of silk and satin, diamond and pearl"

"Oh yes" said Marishka. "We have so much to do, there are bridesmaids to arrange and a setting for the reception"

"We should announce this at the mascaraed ball on All Hallows Eve" said Olivia.

"Definitely" said Corinthia.

"But the ball is only two weeks away" said Verona. "We must go shopping for dresses and jewels"

The brides went into a frenzy of planing, preparation for the ball and shopping, Van Helsing had never seen so many dresses being bought, the house was being decorated, acrobats, circus stars and singers were being hired for the great event and all the guest were coming to stay from afar, from Transylvania, Spain, France and Grease. What was in reality only two weeks went by so slowly that it seemed like two months until one morning Misha woke up feeling that something spacial was going to happen to day and then, as she looked at the beautiful pink and orange and and lilac sun rise she remembered: Today was the day when her father would publicly announce that she was marrying Sir Gabriel Van Helsing and would shortly become Lady Van Helsing.

"Lady Van Helsing" she said allowed to the sealing. "No, Lady Misha Van Helsing or Misha Van Helsing or Misha and Gabriel, yes I like that, Misha and Gabriel"

With a lovely smile on her face she got up, washed and dressed: She pulled all the hair from above her ears back and fastened it in a lilac jeweled clasp, she slid on her normal clothes, a dress with little caped puff sleeves and muslin draping sleeves below that that came to a tight hem around her wrist, the neck came to a point between her breasts and a band of jewels marked both the waist and below her breasts, the bodice was jeweled and made of muslin like the rest of the dress.

"Yes" she said to herself as she looked at a cloudy almost invisible reflection in the mirror. "I really look lovely"

She went down stairs to find the house in a state of uproar, all her family on her fathers side were there and crying: "Oh Misha we are so happy for you, to be marring to such a fine young man as Gabriel is a great honor for our family"

"Alright calm down" called Dracula. "Go and amuse yourselves till it is time to get ready for the ball, it will be brilliant this year. Misha, private word with you if I may"

"Certainly, master" said Misha.

Dracula took Misha into a private room and indicated that she sit down, this she did.

"Misha, my darling" said Dracula. "Will I not persuade you to reconsider and marry Vincent instead?"

"Master, father" said Misha "I have told you that I love him, surely you would not see your daughter die of a broken heart or marry a man she could never be happy with?"

"No, no I would not but still..." said Dracula.

"Father, by telling me to marry Vincent you are sentencing me too that" said Misha. "I love Gabriel Van Helsing, why don't you put you differences aside? You were friends once"

"Because...oh hell, he killed me thats why" said Dracula

"But that is in the past, you effectively killed Anna" said Misha. "Even if she was given a new life by God"

"Oh, fine marry him" said Dracula. "If it will make my Misha happy then it will make me happy"

"Thank you master" said Misha, kissing and hugging him. "I promise we will make you proud"

"Right enough of that" said Dracula. "Now I suggest that you go and decide what you are going to wear to the ball and then get dressed and ready, we can't have our bride–too–be looking flustered"

Misha went to her room for a while to read and then, seeing as it was already two o'clock she went to the dressing room to get ready, there were so many dresses she could were in the main dressing room that all the women in the house shared though they all had their own private ones adjoining there bed chambers. The main dressing room was much bigger and more luxurious than the private ones, it was light and spacious, the walls were painted white and the floor was made of smooth honey golden wood, it was a circular room and in the very to of one of the towers, the roof was domed and in the center a white marble pillar went to the top of the roof and at the bottom of it, it was surrounded by a circular bench, one side of the room was covered in mirrors and another by a huge closet full of ball gowns and and glass cupboards full of priceless jewels.

She opened the closet, took a seat of the bench and contemplated the dresses, the were all different colours and cuts.

Soon she had been joined by the other brides and Anna, all intent on finding the exact gowns for the ball.

"Oh" said Marishka in an exasperated voice. "It has got to make a statement about me"

"Well" said Verona. "That oughtn't too be difficult, just get something with plenty of see-through places and a dangerously low neck line"

"Oh Verona, I don't just wear see-through stuff" said Marishka.

"Yes you do" said Verona. "See-through stuff and high heels"

"Hey girls, why don't we discuss what the bride-too-be is going to wear instead" said Aleera.

"Yes good idea" they agreed.

"So Misha, what are you going to wear?" said Verona. "You need too look lovely darling"

"How about white" said Misha cheekily. "To symbolise my virginity"

"You mean you have never slept with him?" said Marishka disbelievingly.

"Yes" said Misha.

"Child, you will never cease to amaze me, how do you manage to be so perfect?" said Aleera.

"Alright, change the subject, how about you wear this?" said Verona.

She was holding up a white satin dress, it sparkled and appeared to change colour, it had a corset style bodice, the neck line that would dip almost to her navel between her ample cleavage and at the back it plunged sharply, edged with sequins and sewn in an ornate design of roses and their leafs, the skirt flowed smoothly and had a elegant train.

"Ooh, naughty" said Misha as she slid into her corset and petticoat and put the dress on; it fitted perfectly to her slender form.

She walked over to the jewel cabinet and and took out a simple choker made of white Opals and a pair of Opal studs with a little chain of the stones hanging beneath it.

The others had dressed and were looking at there reflections in the mirrors: Verona was wearing a dark green velvet dress with billowing sleeves that came to a tight hem at her wrists, Marishka was wearing a gold silk dress with a high collar, it looked as though it had once been a tight collar and then somebody had just taken a knife and cut strait down the throat to the navel, the skirt flowed with splits down both sides so every time she moved her legs and high heeled shoes showed. Aleera wore a simple pink satin dress with off shoulder sleeves that billowed every time she walked and and a split down the left side of the skirt for affect. Anna wore black and Olivia and Corinthia chose less seductive dresses: they both wore full skirts and caped sleeves. Olivia wore lilac and Corinthia wore scarlet.

They put on their masks and made ready too go down it now being seven thirty and only having half an hour to go until the ball stared.


	9. Mascaraed Gone Wrong

The men were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs; they stood on a balcony and waited until the tall vampire men and regal vampire women came through the doors, the acrobats began there performances and the singers began to sing a soulful ballet.

"Would you like to dance, Misha?" said Van Helsing extending his hand to her.

"I'd love to" she answered.

They swirled out onto the dance floor and began to move among the other couples, the dance was slow at first and then it turned into an erotic dash, they spun and leaped, swirled and dived in time to the music.

The ball was going perfectly, the couples flowed across the dance floor.

"Come, my brides" said Dracula. "Show them how it is done"

The brides jumped lightly off the balcony and began to move among the couples, swaying and dancing, turning the stately waltz into an erotic belly dance. The musicians began to play faster and the drummers began to beat an exotic dash.

When the dancing had finished they all sat around a huge table for refreshments, Dracula stood up and addressed the guests.

"As you know my daughter Misha is to be married" said Dracula. "But it is not Lord Vincent she shall marry, it is Sir Gabriel Van Helsing, I ash you to raise you glasses to Sir and Lady

Van Helsing"

"Sir and Lady Van Helsing" chorused the guests, raising there glasses and drinking.

Suddenly there came a blood curdling laugh, a high pitched laugh that was almost a cackle.

"Oh Vlad" said a voice. "You did not think to invite me and my brides to your little party this year did you?"

"Viktor?" said Dracula, staring at the man who was standing in the great doors that led out into the hall.

"Oh yes, you remembered" said Viktor. "May I introduce you to my newest bride, Montanah" a young woman with black hair and pale, flawless skin stepped forward.

Van Helsing looked at the brides, they all looked the same to him, no defining features, all the same; straight black hair and flawless white skin with cold blue eyes.

"And now" said Montanah coldly. "We are going to crash your little party"

"Get them" roared Viktor. "Kill the Count and Van Helsing!"

The brides transformed and sprang at the guest, but the vampires bitten by Dracula truly were his, they let loose on the army of vampires, Viktor's work, as they spread among them, bitting, stabbing and tearing at there enemies.

Misha was truly Dracula's daughter, she seized the nearest sharp object (A silver sword) and stabbed the nearest enemy through the heart, the vampire appeared to be burning and disintegrating until there was only a blackened skeleton. On and one she went, the sword slicing through flesh and bone, flashing and dripping with the crimson liquid that sustained her. Before she had been sent to kill Van Helsing she had been trained as an assassin that could kill the most legendary monster hunter of all time; Gabriel Van Helsing.

As the vampires attacked, Van Helsing did what he would always do, went straight for the weapons,

seizing a mace, a sword and a gun from various glass displays, he tore off into the battle, slashing, and smashing, ripping and tearing, he could see Aleera fighting nearby with Viktor himself, hell she was better than him, much better.

The battle seemed too last for ever, the vampires were relentless, they would not stop until the battle was over, but they didn't need too.


	10. Aftermath

Dracula was winning, every thing was going alright, they would catch Viktor and his men/women, but then the hateful, heavily accented voice of Viktor cried: "LEAVE, RUN!"

They fled, running terrified from Dracula's army, Viktor's men had fled the battle, leaving their considerable dead to rot in the summer palace, in Dracula's hands.

"Get them" shouted Dracula. "Don't let them get away, kill them!"

The vampires charged, catching some, but loosing others as once they were out of the doors and in the open, they could transform and fly away; Dracula's men were not going to chase them over sea and mountains to catch them, they were simply not worth it.

Dracula and his brides stood in the middle of a desecrated battle field, the carnage of it strewn about them, broken bodies, the wounded and the survivors were stirring; the survivors were going around and separating the wounded from the dead. They did not touch any of Viktor's army, leaving them as they lay.

"Why did they attack?" whispered Marishka.

"They swore they would never set another foot in this place" said a disbelieving Verona.

"Yes" said an equally disbelieving Aleera. "They can't have come of their own accord, it wouldn't be like Viktor, when he says something, he means it"

"Look" said Verona. "Here comes Misha, I hope she is not hurt"

Misha was limping slightly, one of the other vampires had had the audacity to stick a stake into her leg; wounds made by stakes didn't heal of their own accord and this one was deep.

"Misha, my darling" cried Verona. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Verona" said Misha, allowing the brides to hug and kiss her; they had been worried about her.

"My darling, what have they done to you?" said Dracula, seeing her leg.

"It is just a little cut master" answered Misha weakly, the "little cut" was really hurting now.

"Are you sure my darling?" asked a concerned Aleera.

"Gabriel!" she exclaimed, seeing him. "Are you alright? are you hurt?"

"No my love" said Van Helsing, hugging her. "But I am very happy that you are mostly unscathed"

"I don't understand why Viktor would attack" said Dracula.

"Maybe he is working for someone" suggested Verona. "He would do anything for more power or money"

"But who is willing to risk there neck to give it to him, uh? said Anna. "He could just steal if he wants money and..."

"But he can't steal power" said Misha, cutting Anna off. "Power is given not taken"

"Well" said Van Helsing. "There's only one thing for it, the Vatican"

"What can a stupid church do?" said Olivia. "They would never help us"

"No, but they night know who this guy Viktor is working for" said Van Helsing. "And it is not a "stupid church", Olivia"

"I suppose you have a point" said Olivia.

"But what if they don't?" said Corinthia.

Dracula held up his hand for silence.

"I am willing to try it" said Dracula. "Are you planing on taking Misha?"

"With your leave Count, I would take all the brides with me" said Van Helsing. "And you if you wish" he added.

"No" said Dracula. "Take the brides, Olivia and Corinthia to, it would in all probability be safer for them in Rome if Viktor is going to attack again"

"But master" cried Verona. "If he attacks again we want to stand at you side and fight him"

"No, my brides" said Dracula. "It is for your own safety, if you go with Van Helsing you can enjoy the delights of Rome"

"But master, what if they come to Castle Dracula?" said Aleera.

"Then we will fight them" said Dracula. "And you will be safe in Rome, no arguments, I have decided"


	11. High ho, high ho, it's off to Rome we go

The brides nodded, they were tired and couldn't be bothered to fight him.

Their rooms were big so they all went to Verona's and lay down on the huge four-poster bed, together, they were sisters and they cared for each other.

Olivia and Corinthia were soon asleep but Misha and her sisters/mother lay awake, talking.

"Verona?" said Aleera.

"Hmm" said Verona. "What do you want?"

"Why must we go to the Vatican?" asked Aleera.

"Because master says so" answered Verona. "I really don't want to make him mad"

"Why must the man always be in charge?" asked Marishka. "Men are such pigs!"

"I know" said Verona. "But let me tell you something, the man may be the head but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head any way she wants"

"I suppose, but that doesn't stop men from being pigs" said Misha.

"No" said Aleera. "Shall I tell you why men are pigs, huh, shall I?"

"Yes" they chorused.

"Because men are jealous" said Aleera. "Without women, men couldn't live, it takes one man to get a load of women pregnant, but it takes a load of women, not men, women to keep the human race alive and kicking" They all laughed at this and Aleera added: "Men can't have the children, only a woman can carry a baby and a man can never tell whether it's his child 'cause you see who the mother is but you can't see who the father is, men are scared of us"

"We could have fun in Rome, I suppose" said Marishka.

"Yes we could, but it could be dangerous" said Misha.

"And Misha Dracula, since when were you worried about danger?" asked Marishka.

"Since I got a reason to live" said Misha.

"Let me guess, Gabriel Van Helsing?" asked Verona.

"Who else?" said Misha dreamily. "He's gorgeous"

"You need to start kissing him, my girl" said Aleera.

"No she needs to start sleeping with him" said Verona. "Life is to short and unpredictable to waste"

"But we're immortal, we have forever" said Misha.

"Yes but he doesn't" said Marishka. "He's mortal, I suggest you snog each other while you can"

"So, shall we go to Rome, go shopping, go to the theater?" asked Misha.

"Why not" said Aleera. "Lets go with Van Helsing, and who knows, we could have new flesh while we are in Rome, new men, just think about it girls"

"It sounds brilliant" said Verona dreamily. "Now let's get some rest or we will be to tired"

They all fell asleep together and in each others arms.

Morning saw the brides getting into their riding clothes (Van Helsing had insisted that they travel light and that they appear as normal as possible) and packing their saddle bags.

They wore; tight leather riding trousers, plain white shirts that were loose over the arms and then came to a tight cuff, over this they wore a padded vest made of quilting, over this went a corset, a bottom of rib length jacket and a long trench coat made of black leather and fur. Anna just wore what she always wears.

When they were ready, they set off; at first the country was smooth, fields and rivers, then the fields became rocky moorland and the rivers cold melt-water from the mountains above, though it was still sunny, the sun was becoming watery and weak.

"So" said Van Helsing. "How come you can go out in the sun?"

"Lets just say that we didn't particularly want to come back" said Verona. "But we did on one condition; that we could go out in the sun and be, well, normal again" Van Helsing smiled.

"You missed the sun?" he asked.

"Oh yes, lots and lots" answered Aleera. "We're women after all"

After that they traveled in silence, the day wore on and night was coming fast. The terrain was different now, there were forest and big tors, boulders and the rivers they came across were fast and had lots and lots of rapids in them.

"I'm scared" said Aleera suddenly. "There are probably Werewolves in here, Dwergy too when we come closer to the mountains"

"You're Vampires" said Van Helsing. "There's nothing for you to worry about"

"Yes" said Verona. "But we don't look much like Vampires do we?"

"No" Van Helsing had to admit that they didn't. "But you can transform and show them if they doubt it, can't you?"

"Yes, I suppose" said Misha.

"Shh you lot" said Marishka. "I heard something"

They walked on in silence, Transylvanian horses seemed to know to be quiet when told and this they did, their shod hoofs making very little noise and still taking them forward fast.

"Can't we go any faster?" whispered Olivia. "I really don't want to run into a Werewolf, or a Dwergy if it can possibly be avoided"

"Yeah" said Corinthia, fear showing in her voice.

"Don't be scared" said Misha. "They won't attack you, you're a Vampire"

"I still don't like it" said Olivia, she and Corinthia were riding very close together and kept looking nervously around.

Verona had drawn ahead and had now stopped and was looking around, she kept smelling the air and turning her horse.

"What is wrong?" asked Aleera. "What do you smell? Verona?"

"Death" answered Verona. "This place reeks of it, fear and death"

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Van Helsing. "Dwergy? Werewolves?"

"I don't know" said Verona. "I don't think it's an animal"

"It's like nothing I've ever smelt" said Aleera. "Like death and fear and despair and well, hopelessness all combined together, only I've never really smelt those so I don't know wheat they would smell of, oh I don't know how to describe it, it's like you would smell in a torture chamber or a prison cell, it's horrible"

"I think we should get out of here" said Anna.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because there is a Werewolf about to kill us" she answered very fast. "RUN!"

They jumped back on their horses as fast as they could and sent them bolting off, through bushes and shrubs, over rocks and streams to get out of the forest and away from the Werewolves or Werewolf that was chasing them. The horses seem never to tire, they sped out of the forest and still they galloped until they were as far away from the forest as possible and then they stopped.

"That was so close" said Aleera. "Well done Anna, we would have been dead meat if you hadn't seen it, literally"

"Yeah" the others agreed.

"We've gotta find some place to sleep" said Van Helsing. "Verona, can Werewolves climb trees?"

"No" she answered.

"What about the horses?" asked Misha. "We don't want to loose them and they can't climb"

"Lets find some boulders and go to sleep" said Aleera. "I'm dying of tiredness"

"But you can't die again can you?" said Marishka.

"Oh shut up" said Aleera and then in a voice that suggested she was stating the obvious she added: "It's an expression Marishka"

"Oh stop it" moaned Verona.

"Yeah" said Corinthia.

They had now located a suitable set of boulders and lain down in the middle, they were all exhausted and hoped that they would get at least some sleep that night otherwise as Aleera stated they would "Die of tiredness", at least, this was how Van Helsing felt.

Nothing happened in the night, morning, as you can imagine dear reader brought more fights and shouting matches between Aleera and Marishka, Verona and Anna decided to try and kill each other and then spent the rest of the day in high dudgeon. Olivia and Corinthia said the first thing they would do when they got to Rome if this didn't stop was go and get a good pair of ear-plugs and some ear-muffs.

When, at long last they reached the port, they were: (oh the list is endless) exhausted, tired, bushed, almost dead on their feet, saw, bruised, utterly tired of each other and murderous in some cases, ect. Olivia had a constant migraine, Corinthia was convinced she would never be able to have children because of the amount of horse riding she had done and Aleera was dangerously close to killing Marishka.

Van Helsing had never been so glad to see the sea, the boat was rocking gently on the waves and a fresh sea breeze would take them to Rome and a place where they wouldn't constantly be so close together.

"I am so glad the road trip from hell is over" muttered Van Helsing as he ascended the gang-plank and walked onto the deck.

At that moment there was a splash, Van Helsing and Misha rushed over to the side of the boat and looked over, the brides, over-joyed at being able to have water they could wash in again, were swimming in the sea.

When they came back on- board they were dripping wet and laughing, they went to their cabins and changed, back in their normal dresses (Misha wore sea green, her dress was frothy and very beautiful and she just seemed to float about the ship in it), their hair blew in the wind and

Van Helsing could see why men had fallen madly in love with Vampires before, they had a way of being beautiful that he couldn't understand and never would.


	12. The Vatican

The sea voyage was as calm as possible, well the sea in it self was calm but the (and I quote) "road trip from hell" was far from over, Aleera and Marishka continued their fight, Anna and Verona had stopped and been replaced by Olivia and Corinthia (Van Helsing was certain that they did this on purpose, so was Misha), they were now the ones causing the noise and it was the brides turns to demand ear plugs and ear muffs, they would climb the rigging, hide in the bilge and shriek at each other and, well, you can probably imagine what happened, but if you can't, here it is; they tried to assassinate each other!

When they got off the boat Pescara, Van Helsing was looking like a Zombie, the brides were messy and feeling very unladylike. Olivia and Corinthia were still in the middle of a fight and the prospect of more time spent together did not go down well with them.

"I SWEAR ON THE LUCIFER THAT I WILL DIE IF I SPEND ANYMORE TIME WITH MARISHKA!" screamed Aleera.

"I LOATH YOU" shouted Marishka. "And you can't die again anyway"

"I LOATH YOU TOO" yelled Aleera.

"I LOATHED YOU FIRST" bellowed Marishka.

"WILL...YOU...ALL...SHUT...UP!" shouted Verona, tired of their arguing.

"Of course they won't, they love fighting" said Olivia coyly. "tut, tut, so unladylike" she added, waving a finger and feigning innocents.

"But of course you are really no one to talk, Oli" said Corinthia.

"And why might that be, Cori?" asked Olivia.

"Because you enjoy fighting just as much" answered Corinthia, smirking.

"Oh please, you lot" moaned Misha. "Please shut up"

"You know what?" said Verona.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"You are all acting like children" answered Verona. "that is, all of you except Misha because she is acting her age" she added.

"You like Misha better than us, don't you?" accused Olivia.

"You think she is perfect because she has got herself a husband" said Corinthia.

"No I don't" said Verona, trying to be patient with them. "I just think that you lot should stop fighting and try to get along, I know that we have all been cooped up together for a long time but still you should try"

"We have tried" pouted Aleera. "And I tried to stop, but Marishka wouldn't" she shot her a death glare. "She didn't want to let the fight stop, she likes it too much"

"I am with Verona" said Misha. "You should all stop fighting and get along"

"I'm with Verona and Misha" said Van Helsing as they shot him a questioning glance. "You should all stop fighting, it's just stupid and pointless"

"Right" said Verona, suddenly brisk and business like. "Misha, could you go and make certain that everything is ready, Aleera, Anna, go and check that we have everything and Marishka, Olivia and Corinthia, go and check the weapons and the maps, we don't want to meet Werewolves and be unprepared again"

They all went off to do the things they were asked to do and left Van Helsing and Verona alone; Van Helsing went off to check the horses and Verona went to look at the sea, it was beautiful, a shining mass of opaque silvery, blues, greens and greys; she had been brought up by the sea in Ostia, so close to here, she remembered so well the day when a man had come to her father and asked to court her with the intention of marriage as soon as she was of age. Draguilia. Vladislaus Dracuilia. That had been what he had said his name was. She had been giddy with excitement at the thought of marrying such a handsome man; that was until she discovered his wives as he called them, Disstaya and Pollyanna, and that she would soon become his third wife, then on the day of her twenty first birthday, they and their 'Master' as they called him had taken her and bitten her. She had hated those women, with their high pitched maniac laughter and bitching, they were always horrid to her, at least until they had had stakes put through their hearts by the Valerious family, she had nearly cried with happiness when that had happened.

"Verona" called a voice, waking her from her musings and bringing her back to the real world. "We're ready to go"

"Oh, coming" said Verona, she walked over to her horse and mounted, still lost in thoughts of her homeland and her husband.

They continued and soon they could see the Gothic architecture and massive aqueducts of Rome.

They came to the main gate and entered the city, soon, to soon to be real, the Vatican was looming over them like a huge, monotonous, fortress of God, like the forest of Dunsinane advancing; it seem so great that it blocked the very sun from the square in front of it.

They walked past the huge statues of Christ on the Cross and entered the sacred realm of the holy order, over to the big black doors and down the great marble staircase, down corridor after corridor and finally they came out into they great stone rooms and inventing area, full of the fathers and fryers of the new Roman church.

"Van Helsing?" called a voice. "Van Helsing is that really you? You've been in England for ages!"

"Carl!" cried Van Helsing, embracing the young man. "It's great to see you again! And, as in answer to your questions: yes it really is me, and yes I have been in England for ages"

"Good and I hope you're not such a bastard now, I can see you've found yourself another woman" said Carl. "Or seven" he added after counting. "You must introduce us, Van Helsing"

"Oh right" said Van Helsing. "This is my fiancée, Misha and these are Verona, Aleera and Marishka, I think you know them (a horrified look from Carl) these are Misha's friends, Olivia Grey and Corinthia Merola from England and you know Anna Valerious"

"God, Anna, it can't be you" whispered Carl, looking dumbfounded. "You...you died"

"I did" said Anna. "But God said I could come back"

"And um, how come the brides are back, Van Helsing?" asked Carl

"Lets just say that the Lucifer said they could" said Van Helsing. "Dracula's back too and, well, we've come here to do some research on a vampire called Viktor Vesorion. Prince Viktor Vesorion, you know him?"

"No" said Carl. "But the name 'Vesorion' rings a bell, yes it definitely rings a bell"

Authers Note: Oh I hope you like suspence 'cause there is lots to come. Just for those who have, possibly, been wondering, Lucifer is another word forthe Devil.


	13. Answered Questions

"So" said Van Helsing. "Where do you think you've heard of him?"

"I don't know" said Carl. "I think it was in a newspaper, something about a scandal, a scandal involving a woman" he rubbed his chin in thought. "Now what was her name?"

Suddenly an idea struck Misha.

"Was it Montanah?" she asked. "Montanah Loissua? I think that's her last name"

"Yes, yes that was it" said Carl. "Montanah Loissua, that's the one"

"Could you find out some information on him?" asked Van Helsing.

"Certainly" said Carl. "Why are you so interested in the high celebrity suddenly, Van Helsing?"

"Because this 'high celebrity' crashed the Mascaraed Ball and killed a load of people, I mean Vampires" said Van Helsing.

"So, he's a Vampire Hunter then?" asked Carl.

"No, he is a Vampire" said Van Helsing. "And he attacked us for no reason"

"No" said Misha, speaking for the first time. "There was a reason; one year ago, at the last Mascaraed Ball, he asked me to marry him, I said no and he went to my father to ask, no that's the wrong word, demand my hand in marriage, my father refused him and he swore that he would never set foot in any of our castles again, the strange thing is, Viktor may be a foul bastard, but he is a man of his word too"

"Like Verona said, maybe he is working for someone" said Marishka.

"Could be" said Carl. "But he may have to wait till later, I have a new man for you Van Helsing, calls himself The Skull or just Skull, he has been responsible for the murder of many people and robbery of several banks, his organization is called Shadows of the Night, his real name is Roberto Dalmenno, a wealthy don by profession, gets in with all the right crowds, big houses in France and here in Italy, you name it, he has it"

"So, this man has power?" asked Anna.

"Lots and lots, from what I hear" said Carl. "Money too" he added.

"He sounds like someone you want to be on the right side of" said Anna. "He sounds like a nasty character"

"Yes" said Van Helsing. "Carl, what do you know about the Shadows of the Night and our friend The Skull?"

"We think we have finally found his head quarters" said Carl. "A catacomb of caves by the sea in Tor Vaiánica, his 'Temple of Shadows' as he calls it"

"So you you have spies in his organization?" asked Van Helsing.

"Yes, two, Jenica Marattina and Giordano Callath" said Carl. "Very trustworthy and reliable" he added.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Van Helsing.

"We need you to infiltrate his ranks and get up to the very top" said Carl. "Jenica can't because she is so young and Giordano hasn't go the right personality to get there"

"Right" said Van Helsing. "So, is this me or me and brides?"

"Which ever one you want" said Carl.

"I would like to do some spying" said Verona.

"Me too" said Marishka.

"Lets do it" chorused Olivia and Corinthia.

"Okay" said Aleera.

"Why not" said Misha.

"Right" said Carl. "You're going to have to do some research on his organization and him, so you don't look too out of place"

"Okay" said Van Helsing. "Lets gob to the library"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry this chap is so short and boring but we are getting to the exitingbits, thefights, suspence and angst. Please leave a reveiw if you want more or just like this story, would make me very happy.


	14. Cashing Meetings

Two hours later found them all in the extensive library searching through the many biographies and books on the well known millionaire; Roberto Dalmenno.

So far, the best they got was that he was very rich, tremendously powerful and not someone to be messed with. His houses in were in Naples, Paris, Rome and Bordeaux. His organization was his and only his. He called his men 'The Shadow Knights' and he had, apparently got eight wives, though no one really knew whether this was true or not.

They had agreed to search different sections of the library (Which was huge and had over three hundred books that could possibly have answers in them on Vesorion and another fifty odd on the 'Shadows of the Night'. All of them written specially about this. This, Van Helsing decided was the most boring task in the world, but with no other way to single out the ones they wanted, they had been forced to read the lot. Van Helsing hoped the brides had done better than he had; he had fallen asleep after only five minutes reading those great tombs. Anyway, time for lunch and pray to god that the girls had found something. Anything.

Lunch was laid in the bishops private quarters and it looked lovely, the brides were already sitting down, wearing long flowing dresses in bright autumnal colours and talking happily.

"Am I late?" asked Van Helsing, knowing perfectly well he wasn't.

"No" said Misha, looking him up and down, then asked suspiciously: "Why does your hair resemble a birds nest?"

"Lets just say, that a three foot thick book is not the best cushion" said Van Helsing dryly.

"What?" they cried.

"You fell asleep?" said Marishka, a mixture of annoyance and disappointment in her voice.

"Whose fault is it that I haven't slept in three days?" reminded Van Helsing.

"Oli and Cori's?" suggested Aleera.

"Partly" said Van Helsing. "Partly yours and Mariska's"

The response from the guilty parties was universal. "What did we do?"

"You, my dears, were fighting non-stop all through the 'Road trip from hell'" said Van Helsing.

"Oh" said Olivia in a haughtily, indignant voice. "The nerve, the audacity to accuse me of 'Keeping him awake' oh!"

This made them all laugh and then the servants came in and the bishop arrived, the rest of the dinner passed in companionable silence, the girls and Van Helsing were completely worn out and the thought of more book searches! Van Helsing was sure he would rather be murdered (painfully) than read another book!

But the subject of books had to be brought up again.

"What did you lot find?" asked Van Helsing.

"Roberto Dalmenno is rich, powerful and not a nice person" summarized Verona. "Vesorion is mostly a pawn, he works for people, he has no real power of his own and relies on the people had works for to give him the muscle power"

"Overall, both are complete and utter bastards" said Aleera.

"Yes, they don't sound nice, do they?" mused Van Helsing.

"And we are going to spy on one of the 'Bastards'" said Misha.

"Yes" said the bishop thoughtfully. "It is a dangerous game you will be playing, traitors deaths at the hands of Skull are not pleasant"

"So you want is short, sweet and sassy, huh?" said Marishka smoothly. "I think we can manage this" she added.

"You're a trained assassin, Countess Draguilia, am I right?" asked the bishop.

"We all are" said Verona. "We were trained as soon as we were bitten, we have never really had to use it though"

"Right" said the bishop. "You will of course be fully trained by our nights and briefed on what you want to try and get out oh him, Okay?" asked the bishop.

"Yeah" said Van Helsing. "So when do we meet Jenica Marattina and Giordano Callath?"

"They won't be back from their current assignments for about three days, then they will need to rest, they were sent to get something and will be exhausted, I'd say, five days, ish"

"Right" said Van Helsing. "So you guys" he turned to the girls. "will be able to go shopping, see the sights and have some fun"

"Yay!" the all yelled.

At that moment the doors to the dining hall crashed open and a young woman staggered in, she was covered in blood and sunk to her knees weakly, her face a mask of pain. Lifting her head slightly, she whispered: "My Lord, I have very important news for you" and collapsed on the floor, face down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wanna find out who the girl is and what she has to say, then leave a reveiw, it only takes a second!


	15. Stressed Girls, Happy Boys

A/N: Hereis is so you CAN'T complain about the suspence (Sticks toung out at readers)Just kidding!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all stared in shock... the girl on the floor had turned over and was moaning in a way that suggested she was in pain and very badly hurt.

"Jenica? Why are you back so soon?" cried the bishop, but Jenica didn't answer.

"Poor child" muttered Verona, her motherly instincts and reflexes cutting in, for, after all, the girl was only a child.

Verona walked quickly to the girl, took her hand and started to talk to her; calming her.

"Where's Giordano?" asked the bishop, then he turned to a servant. "Get the Pope, this could be important"

"Giordano, still...on...mission, have...to tell...you...something" groaned Jenica, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

The pope arrived in time to hear the last part.

"What Jenica, what?" the pope asked urgently, worry all over his face at the sight of the wounded, bloodied and hurting Jenica.

"Skull...got...new...ally, very...powerful" said Jenica, it sounded as though every word was causing her pain.

"Who?" asked the bishop, trying to keep her conscious long enough to tell them. "In the name of god girl, who?"

"V-Viktor Vesorion, he is going to try and throw down the Vatican from within" whispered Jenica, then she passed out.

"So" said Marishka, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "That explains his showing up at the ball!"

"Yeah" said Misha. "One problem solved!"

"But that means the Skull wants us dead" said Misha, more to herself than the people around her.

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Van Helsing, bringing them back to the seriousness of the situation.

"I don't know" said the pope as two men came with a stretcher to take her away. "She looks as if she was held captive or tortured, maybe she's blown her cover"

"She looks pretty bad" stated Verona from her place on the floor. "I can feel that she is very weak and her heart rate is low, it we don't get her heart rate up, we'll loose her"

"Right" said the bishop matter-o-factly. "Get the doctors in and do what you can, pray to the Lord that we don't loose her. Are you ladies trained healers? If you can help us, please do, please try and keep Jenica alive, she is of the most invaluable to our organization"

"Lets go" said Verona. "We will be able to sense what is wrong and what is the most dangerous of her injuries, but we must hurry or it will be to late, I can feel her slipping"

They hurried out and left Van Helsing and Carl alone in the dining hall.

"Well" said Carl. "Why don't we do something, they're obviously gonna be busy for a while?"

"Yeah" said Van Helsing. "Do you know if there is a place to go and have fun around here"

"Certainly there is" said Carl. "I'll take you there later, shall we go and see if I can find some information out about The Skull for you?"

"Yeah, okay" said Van Helsing.

Three hours later the were ensconced in the library reading vastly more promising books and some fun stuff on Viktor Vesorion, apparently he was quite the little rule breaker.

"Really!" cried Van Helsing after reading a particularly long and incriminating story about Viktor. "It is a wonder that he hasn't got more wives than Roberto is 'supposed' to have. There are intrigues about him and famous women in France, Germany, Bulgaria, Spain, Italy and even America! I just can't believe that he is such sex obsessed creep!"

"I know" said Carl. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"I can't wait never to have to see another book again" said Van Helsing with an exaggerated sigh.

"Van Helsing, how come you hate books? They can be fun" said Carl, pretending to be offended.

Van Helsing snorted. "Yeah right! A little light reading maybe, but never one of those!" he gestured to the books all around them. "They're murder and the print is so small you have to use a magnifying glass!"

"You are a Professor, not a layman, you should love books!" stated Carl.

"In your dreams Carl!" cried Van Helsing. "Today I have seen enough books to last me a life time and they...are...as...BORING...as...ever!"

"Oh, I...Why you book hating bastard!" roared Carl then he turned to the book shelves. "Don't listen to the nasty man, Little Books, he doesn't mean it"

"Yes I do Carl!" exclaimed Van Helsing. "Anyway, are we going out tonight or not?"

"Yes" said Carl. "I though we could just go to a tavern or something, see what the girls are like and stuff"

"Naughty boy" said Van Helsing waving a finger. "Your a monk!"

"I'm a PRIEST, you...know...that...very...WELL!" said Carl innocently, giving Van Helsing the evils.

"Tut tut, no need to get angry" said Van Helsing in admonishing tones.

"You _still_ treat me like a kid, you bloody bastard" muttered Carl.

"But you are" cried Van Helsing. "What are you? Twenty-six?"

"Twenty-eight!" said Carl menacingly. "And what are you, daddy or maybe Grandpa?"

"About four hundred and...something" said Van Helsing

"Oh" said Carl. "Definitely Grandpa" he added mockingly.

"Oh, I'm Grandpa now, you impudent little bastard" said Van Helsing.

Carl sighed and said: "I wonder how the girls are getting along, I hope Jenica' alright"

Verona sat patiently holding Jenica Marattina's hand and whispering soothing words to her, the girl was very badly hurt, but had still managed to get to them, and was still alive! She had a broken arm and several broken ribs, a deep gash along her abdomen, severe internal bleeding and was covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe. Verona had come to the logical conclusion that the girl was some sought of miracle worker when, with thrill of horror, she realized that the girl was no longer breathing!

"She's not breathing and I can't feel a pulse!" cried Verona

"Oh " said Aleera, getting ready to apply artificial resuscitation.

After what seemed like ages, but was, in reality only forty seconds, Verona began to feel a pulse, even with hers beating like a drum. _Wait a minute, I don't have a heart beat! Well obviously I do. _

"Oh, thank God" whispered the Bishop as Jenica's breathing came back and her heart rate came up. "I thought we were going to loose her"

"Me too" said Aleera, she had gone very pale.

"Right" said the pope. "Lets get her cleaned up and finish straightening those ribs, we still might loose her"

"Right-o" said Misha, using her strength and power to move the broken ribs back under the skin where they had penetrated, as soon as she had done this the girls breathing eased and became deeper

and stronger. They cleaned and bandaged the worst cuts and set her arm, the break wasn't bad fortunately, but it seemed that she had either been dropped or had fallen from a hight. The bruises seemed to compound that theory and it was highly likely, but they would have to wait till she awoke to have the truth and it seemed it would be a long time.

"I think she'll see out the night" said the healer. "Her wounds aren't that bad, it was mostly the internal bleeding"

"Good" said Verona. "I was very worried"

"Can we find Gabriel and Carl now?" asked Olivia and Corinthia.

"Sure" said Verona. "Aleera, Marishka, Misha, you can go too if you want"

"Nah, we'll stay here" said Aleera. "Why don't you go and sit down Verona, you look very pale"

"No, I'm fine" assured Verona.

"Carl, where are we going to go?" asked Van Helsing.

"There's tavern round the corner, we'll go there" said Carl.

"Oh good" said Van Helsing. "I though you were gonna take me to a fancy restaurant"

"Never" said Carl. "But if that's what you want...?"

"No!" said Van Helsing in a horrified tone.

"I was just kidding" said Carl.

"Well good, and don't joke about that sought of thing" said Van Helsing, looking offended.

"Van Helsing, that is so childish" said Carl.

They went out.

Three hours latter, they were back and quite drunk, this was what he had missed, Van Helsing and Carl going to the pub and getting drunk with the bar maids, fortunately Van Helsing had only kissed, he had remembered Misha and thought it would be dishonest. However...Misha was his finance...so, why not...

"Misha?" called Van Helsing.

"There is such a thing as knocking and..." said Misha.

But she didn't get any further because Van Helsing came up to her and kissed her.

"I'm home honey" he whispered.

"I can effing well see" said Misha, kissing him back

They fell onto the bed, laughing and kissing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Dah dada da, there it is so don't expenct updates too soon. PLEAE REVEIW.


	16. Giordano, Jenica and The Skull

When Misha woke up she felt elated, her lover was still fast asleep next to her after the amazing (But tiring) events of the night before. Misha smiled. Well, she was no longer a virgin and Aleera, Verona and Marishka couldn't say she was being too proper.

She dressed in a pale pink muslin dress with a high waist, elbow length sleeves with daises embroidered on them and a square neck.

She took a small bunch of hair back from just above each ear, braided them and tied them together.

She ran down stares to see her sisters and found them in the breakfast room if that was what it could be called; stone walls, a wooden floor, crude table and some chairs.

"Well, um, isn't this nice" said Misha.

"No, not really" said Marishka. "But at least it's quiet"

"How's Jenica?" asked Misha.

"She is better today" said Verona.

Misha nodded, relieved that they had not lost her.

The rest of the breakfast passed quietly and they soon went out to see the delights of Rome, they had been given a large allowance by the Count and were eager to see how good Romes shops were.

They went first to the main plazas and then to the fine tailors and the jewelers of the great city. When they had exhausted the shops, they went to a restaurant for lunch. After pizza and paster of many different kinds, they went back to the carriage and drove back to the Vatican.

As they got out a man came running over yelling that they were needed within and that he had been sent to find them.

"Has something happened to Jenica?" cried Verona, looking scared.

"No" he answered. "But Giordano Callath is back from his mission and the Pope wishes an audience with you ladies and Lord Van Helsing"

"We'll be there right away" assured Aleera.

They ran at full tilt into the Vatican and down to the meeting rooms, there they found Van Helsing, Carl, The Bishop, The Pope and a handsome man with shoulder length black hair, an aquiline face and flashing amber eyes waiting for them.

"You must be the wonderful ladies that saved my Jenica from death?" said Giordano, looking at them as if they were Goddesses. "How can I ever thank you?"

"There is no need to thank us" said Verona. "We are here to help and we did as much as we could. It is a pleasure to work for a higher purpose"

"Right" said the Pope. "Now we are all here we will discuss the spy game we will be playing at, I should say that our guests, and Lord Van Helsing are going to infiltrate the headquarters of The Skull and spy for us. They will find the information that only a spy in the top of the ring could get, in order to do this I have had fake criminal records put on them, what say you?"

"It is a good idea" said Giordano. "But I have heard that one of The Skull's closest allies has had a run in with Van Helsing?"

"Yes, that was so" said Van Helsing. "But I doubt he would recognize me in disguise"

"We should all be in disguise" said Verona. "He might recognize us too"

"That is a good idea" said The Pope smoothly. "But you would have to be careful of what you say and do; in his organization, he believes himself to be God and everyone else, lesser beings"

"So Giordano, can you introduce us?" asked Van Helsing

"The next meeting is in three days, I could take you with me if you want?" said Giordano

"Yeah, that'd be good" said Van Helsing. "Jennica might be well enough to come by then"

"Probably" said Verona. "She was awake this morning and eating a little. Also her colour has come back and the wounds are starting to heal"

"Good" said Van Helsing."Well then, it's a date"

The next three days passed in a whirlwind of parties, picnics and fun. Jenica was well on the mend and they would meet The Skull for the first time this evening.

An hour before they started putting on their disguises, nothing special but Verona's maid proved very good at applying makeup just right to make a person look completely different to who they were, mostly this worked by not putting on much at all, just enough to play tricks on the eye and fool the beholder.

They wore black and white uniforms as told by Giordano; a white shirt with a high collar tight cuffs for the men, loose for the women, black leather trousers, padded vest, leather corsets/ tunics over

the top and a thick black cloak on top of that. They wore masks that looked like human skulls.

They mounted and set off at a gallop towards Tor Vaiánica, as they rode, the land became steadily more foreboding, it turned from moorland to thick scrub and then to bare, sandy, rocky land where plants were few and far between.

Suddenly Verona cried: "It's that smell again, the smell we smelt when we were going to the Vatican!"

"Yes, it is definitely the one" said Aleera. "Only stronger and more pungent" she added.

Suddenly they set off down a rocky cliff path, now they could hear the sea roaring and smashing on the rocks below.

"Gods" said Aleera. "It sound as if it is very rough at sea"

"Yes, there was a great storm earlier, so seamen tell me" said Giordano.

"How much further?" asked Olivia.

"Not far" said Giordano. "Just down this path"

They rode on for another five, or so, minutes until suddenly it was there in front of them, a yawning, gaping black whole in the smooth surface of the cliff face. Over the entrance was a huge, fanged skull, carved into the very rock of the cliff, round the entrance were carved strange runes and Gothic patterns.

"They meet in there?" said Olivia slowly. "It looks like the gates of Hades"

"I know" said Giordano. "But it's what he likes"

As they entered, Misha noticed that several others had arrived and were following them into the cave. Into The Temple of Shadows.

As they passed through the gaping mouth of the tunnel, doors that they had not seen shut behind them and a long line of flaming braziers flared in front of them, running in a long line down the middle of the great tunnel that Misha guessed was the hall. Many smaller tunnels branched off to left and right and Misha began to think they were traveling downward because she could feel her horse sink into its back legs and elongate its front ones. Suddenly the tunnel plunged down and in front of them and Giordano signaled for them to dismount, then whistled, two men came and led their horses away and they walked toward the sharp drop; it was a huge set of stairs that were carved into the very rock, the great braziers changed to torches along the walls and they began their descent into the underworld.

As the descended, the terrible stench of fear, dread, death and hopelessness coming in sickening waves from the invisible bottom of the shaft. Just when they thought they were going to the very core of the earth, the stair flattened out and they looked onto a man made lake in the middle of a great circular chamber, at one end was a sort of depression into the wall and in this they could see a great throne, a figure dressed all in black sat in the throne. As they got closer, the saw that the thrones was made of a metal frame and them the actual chair was made of layer upon layer of human skulls, the arms of the chair were made metal and shaped in the likeness of skeletal hands.

Giordano indicated that they should kneel and and this they did, copying him and bowing so low that their foreheads touched the ground.

"Arise my Knights" said a ghostly, hissing voice from the throne. "I see some new people, what are they doing here, Giordano?"

"These are my friends from Rome, they are interested in joining you, my Lord" said Giordano.

"What are your names" said The Skull coldly.

"I'm Richard Loyd" said Van Helsing. "This is my finance, Misha Korona and her friends, Verona Arelion, Aleera Parithia, Marishka DiAngeya, Olivia Grey and Corinthia Merola, my Lord"

"Master, they wish to take the vow as soon as possible" said Jenica, speaking for the first time since they left the Vatican. "It is imperative since Richard is on the run for the murder of his wife and her secret lover and the girls are all hopelessly wrapped up in the murder of Lord DiAngeya, Marishka's father"

"Oh, at first glance I took you for a set of goody goodies" said The Skull. "I will definitely consider initiating you as soon as possible"

"Thank you, my Lord" aid Jenica. "You are ever gracious and understanding"

"Thank you, Miss Jenica, for the compliment, but now to business" said The Skull briskly. "I have information from a very reliably source within the Vatican that they are still as baffled as ever about our organization, so that puffed up old fool the Pope still thinks we don't have spies within the Holy Order, the idiot and to think I caught two of his spies among my Knights and put them to death" he laughed, high and cold. A laugh that sent shivers down their spines and made the hairs on their backs stand up. A laugh that held no humor and suggested that that The Skull relished pain and the suffering of others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I am atemting to writ anothe fan fic at the same time so pleases be patient and I hope this nice, quite long, chapter will have been worth waiting for.

I would really like come construcive critisism at this time as I am trying to make this story more scary and exiting for you all.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIWAND TELL ME HOW TO MAK IT BETTER, IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND.


	17. Determination

Then it stopped as suddenly as it had begun and there was a collective shudder of relief, or maybe of fear...

"Giordano" said The Skull quietly.

"Yes, Master" said Giordano, a definite note of fear in his voice.

"Escort your friends out into the hall to wait" said The Skull.

"Yes Master" said Giordano, then he turned to the others. "Come"

They left silently and followed Giordano up the stairs at a much faster pace than they had descended them in and when they reached the top they were all seriously out of breath and had an odd feeling of dread hanging over them, like a suffocating woolen blanket.

"Stay here" ordered Giordano. "Don't leave and don't go exploring because if you do he will have you heads, understood?"

"Yes" they chorused dully.

"Good, see you all in a minute" said Giordano and he went running off again.

"What do we do now?" asked Aleera.

"Just wait, I guess" answered Van Helsing.

Aleera nodded and sat down on the floor as did the others, but her eyes alone strayed around the room, taking in the scenery. All she could see was that this man lusted after power more than she could ever lust after blood, or her own master. She could feel that this place was drenched in despair and malice, hatred and lies; this place was worse than hell it self, and that was saying something. Aleera had been young and untouched when she had been bitten, Dracula had just done it instead of seducing and courting her first and she had been left to adjust on her own, she was the youngest of the brides and, back then, by far the most impressionable. Since then she had learnt to be as emotionless or vice versa on whim, controlling every aspect of her being and fighting strongly for what she thought was right. When she had been bitten, many of them would have called her weak, for she, unlike the others had had a family when she had been bitten and memories of them had plagued her constantly in dreams. She was very unwilling to kill and had hated the idea of drinking someones blood, the very thought had made her sick. And now, as she looked at her self, all she could see of the bouncy, energetic child that played with her big brothers, Aron and Larson and her little sister, Kay was a little bit of mischief in her eyes when she was having fun. Sometimes thinking of Kay had kept her going back then; oh how she had loved Kay, if Kay were alive now she would be one hundred and eleven years old! _God, how strange it feels to see things from the point of view of a mortal!_

Just then she was pulled out of her musings by Olivia calling: "Earth to Aleera, do you read me? Come in vamp bride three, do you read me?" Olivia waved her hand in front of Aleera's face.

Aleera smacked her hand away. "Yes, a simple shake would have done"

"Well sorry" said Olivia sarcastically.

"Oh, come off it" said Verona. "How long do these meetings last?"

"I have absolutely no idea" said Van Helsing. "How long have we been waiting?"

"An hour at least" said Aleera.

"No, three quarters of and hour exactly" corrected Verona.

They waited for another half and hour before Giordano came to collect them and they set off for the Vatican.

"You said 'see you in a minute'" accused Aleera. "We waited for an hour and a quarter"

"Sorry" said Giordano. "It appears you won't be the only ones initiating this weekend, there will be a grand total of six others"

"Oh joy" said Aleera sarcastically. "What do you have to do to be initiated?"

"Well it's not exactly pleasant" said Giordano, grimacing. "They take a hostage and you have to kill them, then if you can do that he gives you the brand that signifies you as one of his men"

"Well that shouldn't be difficult, we do it all the time" said Verona coolly.

"Have you ever had someone who was begging you not to?" asked Giordano. "Someone who had already been tortured and just wanted it to stop, this will not be as easy as you think"

"We will take that into account" said Misha.

They spent the rest of the journey in companionable silence and arrived back at the Vatican about twelve, by one they were all in bed and asleep.

When morning dawned they were still asleep and had to be awoken by their servants.

Misha looked out of her window at the sun rising red against the sky line and was reminded of the old saying: A r_ed sun rises,_

_Blood shall be spilt this night._

She wondered idly whether blood was about to be spilt, and how much she wished she could drink some right now, she was famished.

Upon reaching the breakfast room, she found the others waiting for her.

The atmosphere was a tension and the air close and hot, making it difficult to breath. They sat silently and ate, the same feeling of dread and fear lingering over them, growing stronger as the day wore on, a sense of expectancy, though they had no idea what to expect when it finally happened.

It was close on three when a massage came with a fast rider whose horse looked as if it had run the world and never stopped, as did the rider. He came pelting into the sitting room and collapsed in front of them saying he had an urgent message from the Count Draguilia for Lord Van Helsing and must give it to him at once, Van Helsing was there in a flash and opening the letter which he read several times before giving it to Verona and running out.

"Verona, read it" said Aleera.

"Alright" said Verona. "My dear Brides and Gabriel, some truly terrible news must come with this letter and I am very sorry for that. Vesorion isattacking the villages surrounding Castle Dracula, last night he took out Luidion and two days before, Vikaza it self, his army is very strong and powerful now that he has gained the allegiance of the Lycans. They are being lured by the promise of blood, thirty children were taken three nights ago to be transformed, young children and I find it truly barbaric, even we do not kill children and to sentence them to a living hell is worse than death.

My sources tell me that Viktor is doing all he can to secure them as his, fortunately we still have many Werewolves of our own so we are not in drastic need yet. I must implore you once you read this to stay with Van Helsing in Rome until we have sorted out this problem, forever yours, Vlad"

"That is so horrid. Killing innocent children! That's just barbaric!" exclaimed Misha, horrified by the thought.

"I know" snarled Marishka angrily. "It's sick! The foul murdering bastards!"

"And he asks us to stay here and watch while our lands are destroyed!" said Aleera, her eyes glowing and fangs lengthening. "I love him, but he underestimates us! Really underestimates us!"

"We must go to him at once" cried Olivia. "He can't win this war without us!"

"No! He can't win without us, and going might mean we die" said Verona determinedly. "We can help him from here, we will be the best spies ever and help by collecting information for the Holy Order, we can do far more by spying than we can do by fighting!"

They all nodded, seeing her logic.

"Lets get training then" said Corinthia. "No use being spies if we aren't ready for it, we should learn to duel and shoot, and we should learn some martial arts and pluck up on the skills we already have"

"Lets do it!" agreed Misha.

The next few days passed in a whir of colour and training. Learning to be knights in the Holy Order was very difficult and stressful but rewarding in all ways. For the brides though, it was aiding there master and they would go to the ends of the earth for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: SO SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! But I had to get thenext chapter of my otherfic up. BUT AS COMPENCATION, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONG LONG LONG, and will be calledSpyingGames 'cause wefind outjust how horridThe Skull is and what he does if he thinksyour atraitor,I think he's turninginto Voldemort anyway, Dracula really needs his brides to do this and they'll do it to perfection for him in the next chapter. REVEIW PLEASE!


	18. Spying Games

The weekend of their initiation dawned hot and sunny, as though it was mocking the solemn events that would take place that evening. The day passed in gloomy silence. The feeling of dread weighing them down, making them feel as if that night would be their last on earth, as if they were going to their deaths; to deaths of pain and fear.

They dressed in the new robes that all the Knights wore; expensive things really and very grand because the brides had had them made specially, but laced with that feeling of dread.

The new uniforms were all black. The ones they had worn on their first meeting with The Skull had not been the proper uniform, just a little of it; the only things they kept from the old uniforms were the leather pants, and the corset. They wore a leather tunic over their shirts, then a corset over the top if they were women, with a heavy black cloak over everything. They had the same masks but had been instructed that they should not put them on until their brands had been applied.

And so they set off, into the night and out of sight of the Vatican.

Anna watched quietly as this happened. She really didn't care about the brides, this was why she hadn't taken up the idea of spying when she had been asked, she hadn't even been in the house recently. But her Gabriel, she loved him and he was a different matter, she could not let him die. Anna had known since the ball exactly why Viktor was attacking but she had not been willing to share her information with the Vampire bitches and their hell beast of a master,(and she still wasn't), she had wanted to let them find out the hard way. But her Gabriel had not been so involved then...and the fact was that Anna could have solved all this before and hadn't, this was a problem for her now and she wished she hadn't been so snobby and haughty, but if she had shared her valuable knowledge with Gabriel he would have shared it with the Vampires, but maybe that wouldn't have been a bad thing considering where they were now. Spies in the organisation of a man who killed people on the slightest whim, he had been known to kill people for being a minute late for his meetings. What if her Gabriel was going to die at the hands of The Skull once he was found out? It would be because of her pride, what would she do then? She shivered at the thought, she had to get him away from Misha, he loved Misha and Anna could use this to her advantage, yes she most definitely could. Plans and schemes began to form in her mind. Slowly ideas took shape and she began to note it down on a parchment. Yes, she would have her way and her Gabriel and the Vampire bitch could go back to Hell and stay there. _Hah!_ _Revenge is sweet!_

They found themselves on the long treacherous cliff path before they knew it and began the long descent to the gate of Hades, to the Temple of Shadows.

They dismounted and walked down the long shaft toward the throne room, their feet dragging. Misha found that her breathing had quickened and he was not so confident she would be able to commit cold blooded murder now, if fact she felt sick even thinking about it.

As they got there there were already people waiting to take them off into an ant chamber to wait for the ceremony to begin, each of them had a sponsor, a person who would how them the ropes. Misha's was a girl barely older than her, she had mousy brown hair, brown eyes, freckles and a turned up nose; not a very attractive creature but Misha still felt sorry for her, guessing that she had been made to do this for her family or something.

They waited for ages before Verona was led out to take the oath, then the second, then the third, then Marishka was led out, they had been warned beforehand not to bite as this would be to suspicious and soon they heard another cheer meaning she was officially a Shadow Knight, then Olivia was led out, her head held confidently and her shoulders square. There was another cheer about ten minutes later and one of the other initiates was led out, his face very pale. Another cheer went up a few minutes later. Then the forth was led out and cheered for. Then it was Misha's turn, she held her head high and walked confidently but inside she was sick with terror. The Skull sat in all his glory and in ceremonial robes of black velvet.

"Bring out the prisoner" he commanded, eyes glittering with enjoyment at so much death and pain.

A young woman was brought out, judging by what was left of her ragged cloths, she had been a prostitute. As she saw Misha she started screaming and screaming, knowing that death was close, Misha shuddered at the sight as the girl was thrown at her feet in front of The Skull, she could feel him watching her every movement as a silver sword was brought forth, set with black stones, really quite beautiful but Misha could not feel suddenly, all she wanted was for the horrid sight of the girl clutching at the bottom of her cloak and begging to be spared to vanish, but she knew it wouldn't until she had killed the wretched creature, probably the kindest thing to do anyway, she reasoned to herself. She took the sword from the man and raised it, holding it with both hands and readying herself to make the fatal blow, she aligned the sword with the girls neck and brought it down, feeling it cut through flesh and bone and then hit the floor, a massive cheer went up, but she did not lower her head to see how well she had done the job, she was feeling sick enough already. Her eyes met The Skull's and she held his gaze, she was not afraid of him at all.

"Kneel" he ordered and she complied.

He took a sword of his own and laid it upon her shoulder saying: "Now swear to fealty to me. Speak after me. I will be forever loyal to the master of the Shadow Knights and do whatever he may bid"

"I will be forever loyal to the master of the Shadow Knights and do whatever he may bid" repeated Misha.

"And will pledge him my services till death do us part" said The Skull.

"And will pledge him my services till death do us part" repeated Misha.

"From this day forward I will hold my head up and support my master proudly" said The Skull.

"From this day forward I will hold my head up and support my master proudly" repeated Misha.

"And die for him if need be" said The Skull.

"And die for him if need be" repeated Misha.

"Arise a Knight" said The Skull. "Hold out your arm"

Misha did this and and a glowing branding iron was brought out, Misha waited for the pain in comparative ease, it would take her mind off all the screaming. Then it came, and went as quickly, she felt some sought of cream being applied to the brand and then a mask being set upon her face.

"Return to your place" ordered The Skull.

Misha walked quickly to the circle and Marishka waved to her, only now as she turned did she see why everyone had cheered, she had cut the girls head off perfectly, at least she hadn't suffered that much.

Marishka had obviously sensed her fear and disgust because she reached out and took her hand whispering: "It is horrid is it not, that they take such sick pleasure in killing?"

Misha nodded.

Aleera was brought out, her head was held high and she cut the throat of her prisoner cleanly before taking the oath and being given the brand. She joined Misha, Marishka Verona and Olivia to wait as Corinthia was brought out and completed her tasked admirably. Then the fifth was brought out to take the oath and completed, then Van Helsing. He seemed to have no difficulty in slaying the man at his feet, Misha guessed that he thought he was being kind, and he was most probably right. Then the last initiate was brought forth and the final task completed. The Skull told then the passwords and told their sponsors to take then for a look around. The look around only confirmed what they already knew, that The Skull was a death obsessed creep and relished the pain and suffering of others, there no fewer than twelve torture cambers, eight prison cells, all with shackles high up on their walls suggesting that the prisoners were hung by their arms from the wall, skeletons and bodies still chained in some of them. These were the people who had died in here and it suddenly stuck Misha that most people who came here as prisoners died here, only a few could ever have escaped this catacomb maze of passages and chambers. They were showed the Armory, the prison cells, the torture cambers, the gas chamber, and the death chamber where all the executions took place. All in all they were very glad that they wouldn't be serving The Skull forever; he was as sick a bastard as you could get, maybe even more than you could get.

After they had been brought back and he had had a good rant about how wonderful his favorites were and how much he hated the Holy Order, and that they should do anything they could to bring it down, he dismissed them saying that the next meeting was on Tuesday and they all hurried off to the stables to collect their mounts, their new swords strapped at their sides.

The meetings flew by after that but they got nastier, people were always tortured and slaughter in front of the Knights, Misha got used to it after a while, though the screams of the victims still haunted her dreams so she never slept well. And the screaming never seemed to stop; there was screaming on the raids as families were torn apart, children beaten and women raped, screaming in the meeting hall as The Skull slaughter people he suspected were spies, screaming in the torture chamber as the people who refused to join him were punished.

Misha knew that it must end soon though because it was getting nastier, it always got worse before if got better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is where I could really use your opinions, I want to know whether you think I should temporarily end The Skull and write a sequel where they have lived in peace for some time and, most probablyhave kidsthen The Skull comes back andtheyend him once and for allin a big battle or wether you think i should continue this one. PLEASE LET ME KNOW, THE FATE OF THIS STORY IS IN YOUR HANDS.


	19. And so it Begins

A/N: I really need to knw wether to continue or make a sequel now! Please say or I will do what I want. And I want it clear; what I want exactly will be shownat the end of the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dracula sat and looked out of the window; he missed his girls, they would have brightened him up now, told him some jokes or a story, played some games of cards or chess, or even gone hunting. He couldn't believe they had only been gone for two months, it felt like years, and the days seemed to drag on forever.

His villages were falling and he didn't have the power to stop it all, he really hoped that his wives were okay, he knew they had been spying and he thought they would be great at it, but they were still in danger, great danger. He was mussing on whether to ask his brides to come back, as he knew they would do so gladly, when a man in ragged clothes came running in, his face covered in blood and a gun in his hand.

"Count" he cried. "Viktor is outside with his army, he wishes a audience with you immediately"

"I'm coming" said Dracula rising and walking out.

He went strait to the armory and found his suite of black and silver, his servants came in, all of them began to dress him in the armor he had not worn since 1462.

It still felt the same, light and easy to move in, but this was different; Viktor had come and would begin the battle, he had never thought to admit this, but he needed help, he needed Van Helsing to help him and his country or it would be to late, Transylvania would fall and he would be powerless to stop it, he didn't know how long he could hold off Viktor's army, and judging by the noise coming from outside, they wanted blood and would get it at all cost.

He attached the sword to his belt and walked out, flanked by his lieutenants and adviser; he was ready to face Viktor, for he knew Viktor's one weakness; he was a very person, very sure of himself and, of course he thought he could have whatever he wanted, and this was the weakness, he was too sure of himself and was reckless because of this. He could be provoked to attack without a plan in a fit of rage at having his enormous ego challenged, and this would be his downfall, if you wanted to win you had to have a plan, and he probably did, but all this would be forgotten if he was angry._ He really has no self control at all and this will be his downfall, even if I die before I see it._

He walked out into the courtyard, mounted the horse, and trotted off toward the gates, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the severed heads on spears and the stamping, shouting army that swarmed like ants over the surrounding hills, the smell a fear and blood was thick on the air, but this smell didn't appeal to the count, it sickened him instead, thought his face didn't betray anything of what he was feeling about the sight in front of him, only his anger at the audacity of Viktor to turn up at his door and demand a meeting. Viktor was waiting at the door, his skeleton like black horse screaming and shying.

"So, Viktor" said Dracula conversationally. "Why this, why war?"

Viktor didn't answer.

"Seen what I did to your villages, Vlad?" asked Viktor coolly.

"Yes" said Dracula. "I never thought of you as sadist though, more the cool, calculating kind"

"War changes a man, Vlad" said Viktor.

"Yes, it does" said Dracula. "But it changed you for the worse"

"And what makes you think that, Vlad?" asked Viktor.

"Why choose this?" said Dracula, answering his question with another. "Why choose a stupid promise when you could have had so much? You do know that The Skull never keeps his promises, don't you?"

"Why should I care about what you say, Dracula" snarled Viktor. "Tell me that, why?"

"I am telling the truth, but by all means don't, it is of little consequence to me" said Dracula.

"I am not stupid, and I always get my way" snarled Viktor.

"Oh but you are stupid" said Dracula, everything was going just how he wanted it to. "If you weren't then you wouldn't have allied with The Skull"

"What do you know, nothing" snarled Viktor.

"Oh, but I know a great deal about him" said Dracula. "He will kill you just like an animal for the slightest wrong. But all I ask is this, give me one week before you attack, no more, no less"

"Fine" snarled Viktor. "Move out, we have one week to wait"

"Perfect" said Dracula calmly.

Turning his horse Dracula vanished into the Castle as the army moved out.

He knew he had little time to work and he needed this sent by one of his own household.

He wrote:

_Dear Gabriel,_

_I need you help urgently, I have but one week before Viktor comes with his army, and I hope you will come with all the men you can gather, if you do not do this for my sake, do it for Misha's; this is her homeland and if it is destroyed, she will feel so lost._

_Forever yours_

_Vladislous._

Dracula walked over to the window and looked out at the sun set, it was setting red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is what I want after you review. Sequel: Yes/No. Writesequel and then write yes or no, okay?


	20. To War We Go

Gabriel Van Helsing and his fiancée, Misha Draguilia sat by the window in their bedroom, both felt the heavy tension and sense of expectancy in the air, it was as though even the earth had stilled and was waiting for something, maybe something good, maybe something bad; they did not know. It had lasted for about two days now, it seeped under doors and through the cracks in walls, intoxicating and poisoning everything it met, sentencing them to this dreadful tension, sentencing them to await whatever fate brought, everything stood still, none talked, none move; it was the same stillness, watchfulness even, Misha was positive that the clouds had not moved or changed in the sky, the weather was determinedly the same, grey and cold, threatening to rain. The people the mimicking the weather, and the tension continued... it was almost unbearable.

"What do you suppose everything is awaiting, Gabriel?" asked Misha.

"I don't know darling" said Van Helsing. "It's something big though"

"I wish it would stop" said Misha. "Do you suppose there is going to be a battle?"

"Maybe, it sure feels like it" said Van Helsing.

"Do you think we'll fight in the battle?" asked Misha.

"This is to be the biggest battle of our time, I think we'll be in it somewhere" said Van Helsing.

Misha nodded.

Just then the door flew open and it was as if the tension lifted, and everything began to stretch and wake up. A man came running in, a piece of paper clasped in his hand and handed it to Van Helsing.

Van Helsing read Dracula's letter quickly.

"It has happened, Misha" said Van Helsing. "He has declared war on the Count"

"Oh!" said Misha. "Then we are leaving!"

"No, just me" said Van Helsing. "He states that you are to stay here, and I must gather the Knights

and ride for Castle Dracula this hour"

"But..." said Misha.

"No buts, Misha" said Van Helsing. "I love you to much to loose you"

"But...what do you think life will be like for me without you?" cried Misha. "I would much rather die an honorable death in battle with you than live without you"

"I will not relent, Misha" said Van Helsing. "If I have to tie you up and leave you in the dungeons I will, don't make me do that love"

Misha burst into tears. "Gabriel I love you, please, please don't leave me...don't leave me alone in Hell, life wouldn't be worth living without you..."

"Misha, life wouldn't be worth living without you either" said Van Helsing. "That's why you must stay here, where you are safe"

He placed a passionate kiss on her lips and left, leaving her sobbing on the floor where she had fallen as soon as he let her go; she felt empty and desolate, lost in a world of fear, sorrow, lies and death.

Van Helsing was not willing to let his Misha die, he loved her so and seeing the way she just fell to the floor in despair when he let go of her was horrid, it wrenched his heart in two and then tore it into shreds, throwing them in a burning fire of sorrow, he had no idea what the future would bring, whether he would die in battle or finally be with Misha. He seriously doubted that she would stay and let him die, but there would be no reason left to live if she was gone, just the empty nothingness of despair. He walked down in silence to the Pope's quarters and told him about the letter, then it began, the gathering of any man who could be armed and horsed within the hour, the arming of the Knights and then they assembled in the great courtyard, only awaiting one person; Van Helsing himself.

Van Helsing stood silently as his squires dressed him for battle, he armor gleamed in the sun which had suddenly come out and he could see the men below holding his horse, they only waited for him now. He wondered idly whether this would be the last time he saw the Vatican and Rome, it probably would. But he must leave something for Misha. Taking out a piece of paper he wrote:

_For my lovely Misha,_

_my love, for love you will always be, I go to battle with you in my thoughts and prayers. As the arm me and I look out at the sun, I see you face when we were riding in England, you hair flying in the wind and I beg of you not to throw away your life, if this is the last time I see this place then so be it, death is but another great adventure and here is the a quote from one of your favourite books to prove it: 'None knows what the new day shall bring, what dawn will show us, none knows how fate works and what he holds; but know this, my love, that we will always be together for I shall aways be in your heart and you in mine, if I die it will be seeing your face' , I hope, Misha that this sums up how much I love you and why I am doing this._

_Forever yours, Gabriel._

He called a squire and asked him to give the note to her and then left, he couldn't hold off the inevitable any longer. They must ride to battle on the strong north winds.

He walked down the stairs to the courtyard and mounted, suddenly a figure came running out, armored and girt with a sword.

"Oh God, not now Misha" muttered Van Helsing.

But the figure wasn't Misha.

"Gabriel, please let me come, this is my homeland we are talking about" pleaded Anna.

Van Helsing didn't have time to argue. "If you can be ready to ride within a minute"

"Yes, Sir" said Anna eagerly.

And true ton her word a squire had been waiting with her horse.

They turned and galloped out, the war had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N**:THIS IS URGENT, IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL YOU MUST SAY SO NOW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT COME OUT UNTIL I HAVE WHAT I WANT AS IT SETS THE WAY THE STORY WILL TURN, AND I WANT IT CLEARLY WRITTEN OUT, OKAY? NO SLERING AND VAGUENESS, STRAIGHT FORWARD, IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND TO WRIT; SEQUEL: YES/NO.**


	21. Ready, Armed and Fabulous

Misha watched from her window as the black haired figure came running out and spoke to Van Helsing then mounted a horse and they set off; no one could have described her hatred of both Van Helsing and Anna at that moment, she felt like she could kill them both and love it, but with Gabriel, she also felt betrayed and hurt, he had lied to her and then taken Anna in her stead, he couldn't still love her, he was running away with her and leaving his Misha alone to rot in the fiery pits of Hell. _Bastard! little lying, betraying BASTARD! God, why didn't he tell me the truth? It would've been far easier than finding out this way._

Misha shuddered, it felt like her world was crumbling and falling away into an ocean of despair and darkness, he had lied to her, her Gabriel had lied!

"They are leaving then" stated a voice from the door.

Misha turned and fell crying into Aleera's arms.

"Shh, little sister" whispered Aleera. "It will be okay"

"He betrayed me, he ran away with Anna" sobbed Misha weakly.

"No, Misha he loves you, look" said Aleera, handing Misha two pieces of paper. "It has been Anna all along, she schemed against us from the beginning, look at this (she gestured to the second piece of paper) she has been planning this for months, the bitch"

"My own sister, how could she be so cruel?" whispered Misha.

"Love, Misha, love is the reason she is so cruel" said Aleera. "So, are you just going to sit here and let her get away with? Let _your_ Gabriel die?"

"No" said Misha vehemently. "He can't win without us, he needs us, they both do"

"That's the spirit" said Verona's voice from the door. "Let's call the family and get ready"

"We've gotta go see the Pope" said Olivia.

"I'll call the men" said Corinthia.

"Let's do this then girls" said Verona. "No sense beating about the bush is there?"

"No" said Misha. "You know that old saying; _'The men die in battle but there wives will die after'_ well that's probably going to happen to us, isn't it?"

"Yes" said Verona. "But at least we shall die an honorable death"

"We can't die again, though" said Marishka. "If we die it'll just be going where we should have gone in the first place"

"Yes, that won't be so bad will it" said Verona.

"No" they agreed.

Then everything went into a blur, movement, and preparation. The vampire families, of Rome, Spain, France and England were contacted and the wheels set in motion, wheels that would decide the future of the world, decide whether it would be dark or light, strong and hopeful, or weak and desperate.

Misha watched as the army gathered, Van Helsing had only ridden out two weeks ago, yet here had he waited that two weeks he could have had a great army at his command, all the men were ready now. Standing and awaiting their fates, whether they be good or bad, many would die in the great battle that was to come, human, vampire and lycan alike, all on the bloody fields of Vecasa in the heart of the demon land of Transylvania. Every morning and evening of those two weeks the sun had risen and set blood red, and the tension had returned, weighing down the people and lands of the world. Shadows danced through the great buildings of the Vatican, drowning hope, drowning all feelings save the dread of what would happen if they lost, this was no longer a battle between two vampire lords, this was a battle between two worlds, two colors, two powers; good and evil would meet and unite as one under one flag to rid the world of these demons for good, they would march together for a higher purpose, they were as one now, united and strong because of this; for that was the only problem with the great armies that The Skull and Viktor, they were not united, and they didn't trust each other. They were scattered and driven by a lust for power and blood, and they had no common purpose to rally about.

"Are you ready girls?" asked Verona, observing the armored women as her own armor gleamed.

"Ready" said Misha.

"Armed" said Aleera and Marishka together.

"And fabulous" chorused Olivia and Corinthia.

Verona burst out laughing. "If we do die, well we'll take a thousand down with us"

"High five, Ladies" said Olivia.

They all pulled out their swords out and layered them one on top of the other.

"What do we say?" asked Aleera.

"To save our stupid, presumptuous husbands" said Verona.

"TO SAVE OUR STUPID, PRESUMPTUOUS MEN!" they yelled, and somehow this gave them courage and strengthened them a thousandfold.

"Today we ride to war girls" cried Verona. "Let's show them what we are made of!"

"They should have known better than to piss us off" said Misha, smirking.

"Let's get to it then" said Olivia.

They walked out.

"WE RIDE TO WAR, FOR GLORY, FOR THE CAUSE" shouted Verona.

The Vampires shouted and drew their swords, clashing them together.

"Sounds the horns" shouted Aleera.

They heralds let off a great blast that rocked the very ground upon which they stood and Verona, spun round, transforming into her Hell beast form and took flight, the rest of the army following suite and rising into the air.

They flew without a break that nigh, and did not rest the next day either as it was blissfully overcast, the night flew by as if it had never been at all and they flew on, land came into sight as the dawn broke and their spirits soared on high on the forth day.

"We're almost there, girls" cried Misha.

"No, we still have a long way to go" said Verona.

"We'll need the week we have to get to the castle!" shouted Marishka.

And so they flew on on and on, flying over land and sea, moor and forest, for they never tired.

The brides courage and power was growing as they flew, for they were revving themselves up for the battle which they knew would come, the greatest battle of the century.

But on the fifth day not all went well, the sun came out, forcing them to stop and hide till it went back behind the clouds, but this didn't happen till dusk, and too much time wasted, their time was running out fast but as dawn broke on the seventh day they came to Castle Dracula; from here on they would ride as it was not far.

But as they finally crested the hills and looked down at the battle raging below, their hearts beat with fear.


	22. The Final Battle

Van Helsing had ridden like the wind from the Vatican, they had ridden all day and all night when they could manage it, taking land rather then sea whenever they could, they had arrived at Castle Dracula at midnight on the seventh day of the three weeks, exhausted and battered but ready to fight. Dracula was waiting, he looked haggard and tired but suddenly Van Helsing could see something other than the Demon, the King of the Damned that he had become; he could see his friend, Vladislous Draguilia, the boy who he could just remember riding with on the moor, he could suddenly remember them teasing each other when they had crushes or did something stupid, all the memories flooded back as Dracula took his hand and thanked him for coming. He could see himself and Vlad riding with their 'lady friends' behind them on the moor, he could see them getting drunk on their twenty first birthdays and being, well rowdy and loud and naive, they had been so young then, reckless and carefree, now look where they were, most probably going to their, rather bloody and untimely deaths, but they would not die for nothing, they would die for the beliefs they had shared since they were five, the beliefs that everyone should, could and would be free, that dictating madmen like The Skull, ought to and would be murdered like the bastards they were.

"I'm glad you came, Gabriel" said Dracula.

"So am I, old friend" said Van Helsing.

"You do know that we'll probably die today. Right?" asked Dracula.

"Yes, Vlad I do" said Van Helsing. "But we shall NOT die in vain"

"Good, just thought I'd remind you" said Dracula unconcernedly.

"God, you sound just like you used to" said Van Helsing.

"What, evil, always with some prank to play on our fathers, ect" said Dracula, smirking evilly.

"Yeah" said Van Helsing coolly, an equally evil smirk playing on his lips. "That about sums it up, you always were the bad boy out of us to"

"Oh, was I" said Dracula. "What about that spectacular prank involving an egg and you fathers boots? Oh and that one where we blunted my fathers Axe? All your ideas. And there were more, I can think of at least..."

But Van Helsing cut him off. "Vlad, much as I would love to reminisce about all the _terrible_ things we did as boys, an army is waiting outside for us to command, so lets go play war games then"

"Okay, Gabriel, okay" said Dracula.

They walked out to face the army, feeling quite strange, they weren't even nervous, they were going to die in all probability but something told Van Helsing and Dracula that this would not be any time soon, their horses were waiting, this was it, this was all they had fought for together for thirty six years of their live, thirty year that both had cherished without realising that they did this, they shared a slightly nervous grin upon their eyes meeting, they had quite obviously been thinking the same thing, and it would have been quite hilarious if this hadn't been such a serious time, but they settled for a slight chuckle a they mounted up and set off, it was dusk now and this battle would be one fought under a full moon, it the darkness of an overcast night. This was going to be the last stand, one army would walk away victorious, one would be destroyed and strewn about the battle bloody field, in the shadow lands of the Demons, a land where you worst nightmares came to life and monsters and legends sprung to life out of the ground; the cursed land of Transylvania.

Ans o they came over the crest of a hill, looking down upon the massive stamping, shouting mass that waited in that valley, a valley that would later become known as the Valley of Death.

"Oh my" whispered Anna at his side.

"What is it" asked Van Helsing.

"That must be Castle Vasmare" said Anna "I've heard of it, it is called the castle of the damned"

Van Helsing looked up, he only noticed it now, rising above the forest, the cruel pinnacles and wrought iron armored towers of of the castle, they could see the great wall built of the same black metal, spiked and thorned like a great barbaric rose bush that had not seen light for the duration.

They entered the valley, feeling that horrid smell of death, despair and hopelessness envelop them, a smell they had smelt three times now, once on the way to Rome, once in the lair on The Skull and, for the third time here.

Van Helsing could hardly hear Dracula calling encouragement to his men, he felt Anna's hand on his. "Don't worry, we'll be alright, I promise Gabriel" and suddenly it all clicked, Misha breaking down like that when he said he was leaving, Misha hating Anna, the brides hating Anna and being overly protective of Misha, it was as if he was reading Anna's mind, he could see all her thoughts as if they were his, she had planned this from the beginning, she had planned his letting her come with him, she had been bullying Misha, that was why Misha hated her, he knew now that she had known who Viktor was working with all the time, she had maybe even bribed him to attack in order to buy more time before the were married, she had meant to take him away from Misha. She had led them all to danger for him, because of love; and he had played right into her hands. _God, I am so stupid, anyone could have seen this from the moment she tried to turn me against Misha in my house. God what am I? STUPID, say it STUPID!_

"Gabriel, are you alright?" asked Anna, her face full of concern.

"Yeah, fine" said Van Helsing, not meeting her eye, he was to angry and his face betrayed his feelings. But she didn't ask anymore, this was obviously enough for her. _But not for me, I want to kill her for being a stupid bitch, and myself for ever letting her fall in love with me,( and letting myself fall in love with her) ARHHHHH! I will take out my anger on Vesorion's men and love it!_

They started to ride at a gallop toward the great army below as Van Helsing was contemplating all the most painful ways of killing someone (and pretending they were Ann) so he could get rid of this mad urge to wring her neck.

The galloping horses were urged on faster and faster, Dracula was hoping to trample and smash to death as many men as he could before they had to start one to one combat, and this was the great advantage of a smaller army, they could horse all their men and still have horses to spare.

They hit Viktor's front lines. Smack, thwack, bash, slash, cut, shoot! And doubled back to do it again but a rain of gunfire came and many fell, but they once again came around, smashing through the lines, but this time they went right to the middle, only a few stayed on their horses, and the deserted horses, being smart, well trained animals departed swiftly to the edges of the battle, leaving their riders to engage in mortal combat on the ground. Van Helsing immediately took out his sword and began cutting and slashing, he was a very accomplished duelist. But that was hardly necessary, he merely had to pick off those that were already engaged in combat, it was an easy job, and he was quite aware that this was not exactly playing fare, but that didn't matter as Viktor's army weren't either.

He cut and slashed anyone who dared try to stop him, he was quite ruthless and that was what made him a good monster hunter. He continued his bloody work, seeing Dracula among the mass of bodies, he made for him, cutting three heads off and disemboweling several other people on his way, their bodies falling lifeless to the ground, most were dead before they even reached the ground and the adrenalin rush was getting stronger. He cut his way to Dracula's side and they ended up fighting back to back in the heaving mass of lashing and killing bodies.

"Enjoying your party Vlad?" asked Van Helsing.

"What party, I'm not having any fun?" asked Dracula.

"Oh, I thought this was right up your street, Vlad" said Van Helsing in mock surprise.

"It is" he snarled back, sinking his fangs into a man's neck. "You know I love this"

Suddenly a group of werewolves leaped on them and the men took this opportunity to close in and start killing their enemies.

But real fun began as the body of one of Van Helsing's men fell, slashed and ripped, to the ground in front of him and Viktor emerged, his fangs shining in the light of the full moon and dripping with blood, eyes glowing electric blue.

"Well well, if it isn't Gabriel Van Helsing, the famous monster hunter" said Viktor, calmly slaying one on Van Helsing's men.

"I wouldn't expect to see you here, Viktor" sneered Van Helsing coolly, taking in Viktor's fancy armor and elaborate velvet cloak. "I would expect you to be comfortably settled in front of the fire with your brides, probably wearing matching slippers"

"Oh no?" asked Viktor. "You see I may like the hight life, but I like good sport as much as any man"

"So this is what killing people is for you is it?" asked Van Helsing. "Sport, how sad"

Viktor sneered and casually took out four or five of his own men with one swipe of his sword, cutting most of them clean in half.

"You see, Van Helsing" said Viktor. "I can afford to kill five of my own men, but you (he casually killed one of Dracula's men), can't afford to loose one"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Van Helsing, slicing the nearest enemy in two.

"You are weak" said Viktor. "Weak and unprepared"

"Oh that" said Van Helsing as though it was a throw away comment that meant nothing. "We may not be as strong as you but you have three weaknesses that are proving very useful, want to know what they are?"

"Please enlighten me" said Viktor as though he was humoring a very small child, this was not surrender but just letting his enemy think that it was, but Van Helsing was too old and clever for it. _He is just bluffing._

"Sure" he said, he would get Viktor angry with him, that would work very well. "First, as you can see we reduced your army greatly because they were on foot, secondly you are all separated, divided, and thirdly you have no control over you men, it would help to have your trust as they will immediately do whatever they think best when the time comes"

"Oh dear" said Viktor sarcastically. "Such a good thing I'm going to win then isn't it"

"Conceit never got anyone anywhere" laughed Van Helsing.

"Why don't we see if the famous Van Helsing is a master dueler" cooed Viktor.

"Suite yourself" said Van Helsing. _This is it, only one of us will walk out of this alive. Wait, I can't be sure of that._

"What shall we say" asked Viktor.

"First one dead" snarled Van Helsing and the deadly game began.

They ducked and slashed, cutting at each other, but each was as good as the other, this was going to be a long winded affair. Van Helsing knew later that they must have fought for about thirty minutes, and that it was in that time that fate turned against them, Van Helsing felt a sharp pain in his side, a burning pain that sent him to his knees in front of Viktor Vesorion, he tried to stand up but couldn't, Viktor raised his sword for the final blow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: DA DADA DA, what will happen next? reveiw to find out.

Warning: There will be graphic blood shed in thenext chapter.


	23. Salvation

The brides gaped out across the battle, every single person was locked in mortal combat.

"Oh God, we're loosing" whispered Misha.

"We will never manage it" cried Olivia desperately.

"Oh God" snarled Verona.

They stood there for what seemed a long time, debating in their minds whether or not to attack, not that they really had a choice if they ever wanted to see their men again.

"Attack?" asked Corinthia.

"Attack" confirmed Verona.

"ATTACK!" bellowed Aleera.

They army went charging down onto the fighting men, they charged on through the battle, avoiding all their men, and trampling the others, with in mere seconds, Misha's sword was dripping with blood and all her instincts were were burning, she was a born killing machine, a born vampire. Men fell before her in terror as she dismounted and began slashing and cutting with deadly precision, calculating her every move. A man rushed at her screaming and she caught him on her blade, pulling it sideways and ripping his body in half, all were this easy; she ripped one in half with her sher strength, another as beaten to death by her fists, all that mattered to at this minute Misha Draguilia was killing, killing all her enemies. But suddenly a sight of two figures whirling and cutting at each other some distance off took her mind completely off the battle; her Gabriel was fighting with Viktor Vesorion, if she didn't get to them in time her Gabriel was going to die.

She dashed off, a man blocked her way and she drove her fist into his abdomen, hearing a satisfying crack as his sternum broke, and slid her sword over his throat, another met a far more painful end, his body mangled and missing several pieces. She smashed through them, her only thought was Van Helsing. But more kept coming, surging up to take the places of those who died, this only fueled the burning fire inside her. She was starting to use her powers, two fell drained of their blood. Another was ripped and beaten to death, she was a whirlwind of claws and teeth now, and still they kept coming. Finally she was forced to take drastic action, she drained one last man and leaped into the air, she flew high over the battle field, searching for her target then she saw them, still locked in combat, she landed and began killing again, as long as they were in sight, she was fine.

But unnoticed by Misha, things were starting to take a turn for the worse.

She was in the middle of painfully killing one rather annoying man who refused to die, she had bitten him, kicked, stabbed him several times and bitten him again but he still refused to bloody well die.

In the act of cutting his head off she spun around and found that she couldn't see her love any longer, fear exploding inside her she took off and searched for them, she found them easily but seeing them made her heart do a back flip, Viktor Vesorion was about to kill her lover, she dived and landed behind them.

Viktor's sword was coming down.

Suddenly he stopped.

Van Helsing gasped, a sword point was poking through his heart, a familiar blond head emerged over his shoulder.

"Teach you to mess with me and mine, bastard" snarled Misha, pulling the sword out with a flourish, she turned and cut his head in two.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" she cried, kneeling down beside him.

"How did you get here?" asked Van Helsing, he could feel himself slipping.

"We came to save you, you stupid man" Misha was crying now as she saw the gaping gash in Van Helsing's armor. "God this is bad, you are so stupid"

"Misha don't cry" said Van Helsing faintly.

"I'm going to take you to the edge" said Misha.  
With that she picked him up and took off, flying to the edge of the battle and laying him down.

"Don't you dare die on me" snarled Misha, taking off again and flying into the battle.

But as she fought now, she fought for something else, for what she knew was right, and for her Gabriel.

Men went flying, slashed and torn, only one thing mattered; Gabriel.

An sudden shout made her heart lift. "Victory, we a victory!"

She took off and flew over the battle, searching out those who were alive and finishing them off with her gun. Then she flew back over to her Gabriel, but was both surprised and furious to find Anna kneeling next to him, looking after him. _The nerve!_

Misha decided to sneak up on her. "And what pray tell me, dear sister, gives you the right to touch my man?"

"Your man" said Anna disbelievingly. "He is mine"

"In your dreams" snarled Misha.

"Oh dear, what has put your pants in a not?" asked Anna.

"You" said Misha. "You knew all about this from the beginning, you knew about The Skull, about Viktor who I just killed by the way, and you stupid pride got in the way, you thought that because we are vampires, we have no rights, well I ask you, two years ago my sister, Aleera bit you before you killed her, does this mean that you have no rights?"

"I am no vampire" snarled Anna.

"Oh yes you are" said Misha. "I could always drop you from a height if you don't believe me, I'm sure you'll be kind enough to show us your Hell Beast body"

"You bitch" snarled Anna. "He loved me first, he loved ME! And then a wangled my way back, but you just had to turn up and make him love you. You just had to take him from me!"

"Oh, I took him from you did I" said Misha coldly. "You died! I had no idea that I was breaking some law or something by falling in love with him!"

"Well you were" snarled Anna. "You should have known that he already loved someone, and that that someone was trying her best to come back"

"How should I have known?" asked Misha, now completely furious.

"It's not that you should have know" said Anna. "It's that you should have left well enough alone"

"Ooh" snarled Misha. "So you think you're smart now do you, huh. I didn't know that some little like you already had a claim on him, and quite frankly, I am ashamed to be related to you"

"Well isn't it lucky then that I have to go back once Gabriel is safe" said Anna.

"Wh..what do you mean" said Misha, hardly daring to believe.

"I was only sent here temporarily" said Anna. "I have to go back soon, now that the war is done, I'll go back to heaven, God only sent me to make certain his guy on land was okay"

Misha fought the desire to say YAY! And put an indifferent expression on her face. "You're leaving?"

"How many times do I have to say it, yes!" yelled Anna who was starting to feel really annoyed.

"Right, no need to yell" said Misha, she was now barely able to contain her joy.

"Misha, you are okay, oh thank God" Aleera came running over and hugged Misha tightly.

"Misha, we won, we won, of yeah" came Olivia and Corinthia's voices.

"Is Gabriel alright?" came Dracula's voice.

"I will be once we get the bloody bullet out" said Van Helsing from the ground.

"So you two are getting along now, huh" said Misha, a grin creeping across her face. "I am so glad you finally put your differences aside, I thought you were both idiots when you were fighting!"

"Me too" said Verona, smacking Dracula upside his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa" said Dracula. "Since when am I in trouble?"

"You insufferable bastard" snarled Verona. "That is the last time you do anything that has not been cleared by a full counsel, understood"

"What do you mean, 'full counsel'?" asked Dracula.

"Every single thing you do now has to be verified by us" said Aleera. "You could have been killed by your stupidity!"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" said Dracula.

"Oh, and did I mention that you are grounded" said Verona. "I will not tolerate that sought of behavior our from you Vladislous!"

"And you, Gabriel, God help you once you are healed" said Misha. "I swear that you wont be able to sit down for a week"

"Okay, this is the day" said Olivia. "I declare hell will freeze over, Gabriel Van Helsing and Vladislous Draguilia have been told off by women, this is gonna go down in history"

"Yeah, girls, make sure that neither of them can sit down for a week!" said Corinthia.

"We will, Corinthia, we will" said Verona, then she turned to Dracula. "And you, if you ever treat us like we can't fight and are weak again, you will be grounded for a year, and you wont be able to sit down for most of it!"

"Oh, you lot should never have been aloud to fight" sighed Van Helsing. "They are now the men in the relationship"

"To right we are" said Marishka.

"Hey, girls, look at Anna" they all turned.

Anna was standing facing the south, where there was now a faint glow that seemed to be growing very rapidly.

"What the new day brings, none shall know" said Anna in a faraway voice as though she was in a kind of trance. "My duty is done" suddenly she seemed to dissolve, the wind blowing her away like smoke, taking away everything, and at the same time, all the bodies of Viktor's men vanished, all the blood was gone, all seemed clean and new, the fires had been put out, the air was clear and the sun was rising in a fire of red, all the faces had turned to it, illuminated by its glow as the sun rose; but they didn't die, instead they felt pleasantly warmed, but they had heart beats again, they were alive.

"I can't believe this" whispered Aleera. "I have a heart beat!"

"We all do, we're normal again" cried Verona as they stood there staring at the sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well here it is, and just so you know, when theis is finnished you will have to wait quite some time for the sequel as I have two other stories, (one of which will be a Van Helsing), you should expect the sequel to come out some time in the lateautum. On the last chapter there will be a credit to all my lovely reveiwer as they have all been so faithful to me and this story, love you all lots, and please review, I love knowing what you all think, it keeps me going and inspires me to write more.


	24. Happily Ever After, Or Not Quite

"I still can't believe this" said Verona, putting a hand on her heart, she Misha, Aleera, Marishka, Olivia and Corinthia were sitting in one of the grand rooms of castle Dracula, drinking...tea? And talking about the strange events of two days before. "When do you think they'll go and raid the T.O.S?" (Temple of Shadows)

"I have no idea" said Misha. "But if they don't hurry they'll loose him, and we really don't want that, he still has a awful lot of his men with him, he could be a problem"

"I don't know" said Marishka. "I just have a feeling that he wouldn't have stayed around for five minutes once he found that Viktor's army had lost, I...I don't know but I just think they'll find the place deserted, and probably ransacked, I bet you anything that if he left the only evidence he was there will be the caves, and the grotesque carvings. I wouldn't get your hopes up girls. Oh, and if I'm right I reserve the right to say; I told you so"

"Do you think that if he left they'll catch him?" asked Corinthia, she seemed to have grown up a grate deal since the battle, but this could well be to do with Ryan, one of members of the Holy Order, she had been taking a very great interest in him, and being only a half vampire, ( well now she wasn't a Vampire at all) this union would be fine.

"I doubt it" said Corinthia. "I mean, they never have caught him before and they've tried plenty of times"

"I suppose you have a point" said Aleera. "I can't wait to find out whether you are right, we should have the news by air any day"

"Do you think we're gonna miss being Vampires?" asked Misha suddenly.

"Maybe" said Verona. "But it'll be a very welcome change, I had quite forgotten how wonderful it felt to have a heart beat, to be able to feel, to love someone, but I'll miss the flying"

"I think we all will" said Marishka, smiling. "But I won't miss the killing-" they all gave her disbelieving looks. "-alright, maybe just a little"

"Mari, you are a hopeless lier" said Aleera.

"Hopeless is an understatement" said Misha, "But then aren't we all?"

"Yes" they all agreed.

At that moment Jenica came in, Giordano at her side.

"Any news yet?" asked Misha.

"No" said Jenica. "Well some, but nothing to do with The Skull"

"What is the news?" asked Marishka, though the girls were sure they knew.

"Giordano and I are getting married!" said Jenica happily.

"That's great news!" cried Verona. "You deserve each other!"

"God, I really can not believe that you were ever Vampires" said Jenica. "You just...I thought that vampires were all cold and lifeless, I didn't expect them to be so full of life!"

"Well, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover" stated Aleera.

"I know" said Jenica.

"By the way" said Giordano. "I expect all of you Lifesavers at the wedding, understood?"

"Certainly, it would be a pleasure" said Verona. "When will it be?"

"We haven't set a date yet" said Giordano. "When will you and Gabriel's be, Misha"

"I don't know, Spring, I think" said Misha.

"Not too long to wait then" said Jenica. "It's almost Christmas now"

"Yeah" said Misha happily. "I hope we find out about The Skull soon, if he has escaped it would be Hell, he still has many men who are loyal to him, and he probably has more HQs than the T.O.S"

"Well, we should have the news soon" said Jenica. "We sent a letter by air three days ago, they should have searched it by now, but if they haven't they'll loose him, he won't hang around once he thinks we'll come and get him"

"Yeah" said Marishka. "I think that too, I'd bet my life, now that I have one, that we've lost him"

"Oh well" said Giordano. "Nobody ever lives completely 'happily ever after', that's just impossible"

"I suppose, but it was always nice to read those fairy tales and imagine one's self as the heroine of the story" said Misha. "But those could never happen, besides, we rescued the princes, rather than them rescuing us, and that_ never_ happens in fairy tales"

The days flew by in this was, talking, and riding in the valleys; it was as though a huge shadow had left the cursed land, the sun shone, the birds sang and it really felt like they could live happily ever after, but this was not to last.

A week had gone by since they had sent a pigeon with the orders to search The Skull's headquarters, and now they finally received the news that had been so eagerly awaited:

_Gabriel T. Van Helsing._

_Dear Gabriel,_

_I'm very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the Skull has escaped, we raided his headquarters but they had already been ransacked, there was nothing there save the many bodies in the prison, all had been murdered in haste. We think however that there may still be something of value in there as he had succeeded in blowing up one of the passages and the cave at the end, we are currently dividing forces between searching for him and trying to break the ruble apart and reveal what lies within. We think the Skull must have fled directly after you won the the battle though as there was only the lapse on one day before we had searched the caves._

_I will write back as soon as we have more news,_

_Carl._

"Well, you were right Marishka" said Verona

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't" said Marishka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, we had an OFSTED inpsection and lots of homework so naturallythat came first.

I would love you to reveiw, there will only be two more chappys after this.


	25. Changed for the Better

_**Daily Telegraph.** December, 1st . Evening edition._

_**Vampires work it out; battle won be teamwork and unity.**_

_In a surprising display of unity all worlds united to solve a problem, Vampires, Werewolves and the infamous Holy Order (see page 5) came together to defeat the widely known warlord and terrorist the Skull (See page 8) and his lieutenant, self acclaimed prince Viktor Vesorion. In this amazing feat an army of eight-hundred took on an army of two thousand as there other force was overrun. In an interview with the with the bride-to-be of the famous monster hunter, Gabriel Van Helsing, Misha Draguilia told us that to lead the attack was no great feat. "They were no great difficulty, they were separated and divided. Viktor Vesorion was no great leader, he was to sure of himself for his own good; all we had to do was separate his army further, most had hardly been trained and we had the advantage of horses and knights" says Misha. "But it worked out well for us, my sisters and father, plus all the vampires that were there were changed back to humans"_

_Though some regard this as the attack of the century, there is the drawback that the Skull escaped, "This is a great regret" says the Pope. "We got there as soon as we could but he had gone, there were no traces of his inhabitance"_

_For more on this story, read page two..._

_**Daily Telegraph** Christmas day edition. Eighteen ninety. _

_**Wedding of the year announced!** _

_Misha Draguilia and Gabriel Van Helsing announce their upcoming wedding today at the grand Christmas ball in Budapest. The wedding is rumoured to be the society event of the year, and it is said the Misha will be wearing a dress with a bodice a pearls that has cost a total of five thousand Rubles. "People say that this will be the event of the year, but we aren't interested in this being something big" says Count Dracula. "This is a family event for my daughter and son-in-law-to-be, not some spectacle for the public to watch, though they will be welcome to come"_

_The bride-to-be was not available for comment. For picture of the suspected wedding dress and information on the wedding, see page three..._

**_Daily_ Telegraphed**_ May 1st. Eighteen ninety-one._

_**Misha and Gabriel tie the not.**_

_Lord Gabriel Van Helsing marries Countess Misha Draguilia today in Budapest... _

_The popular rumour that Misha's dress would cost five thousand Rubles quashed as real dress revealed...for full details, see page two. _

Misha sat up in her bed and looked around, wondering idly where her fiancée was, he brain was

slow to work, very slow, but everything was somehow linked up in the end and she remembered: _Today is my wedding day, ahhhhhhhh! I need to get up, get ready, get made up, and get my dress on, what's the time?-_she looked over at the steadily ticking clock; 8:30-_Oh God, why do I always sleep in when I'm not supposed to? I need Vera and Alee and Mari and Oli and Cori, need my sisters. AHHHHHH!_ These were all thoughts going through Misha's currently hysterical mind, but as on cue Aleera, Marishka and Verona burst through the door with Jenica, Olivia and Corinthia plus maids and tailor holding a very large box and smirking.

"Why so flustered sister?" asked Verona, then she looked at Misha who now felt like an idiot and looked like one two with her hair in a frizz around her head. " Did you really thought that we would let you be late on your big day?"

"No, I just thought I had slept in" snarled Misha, grabbing her robe and covering her very slim and, for lack of a better work, hot form from the eyes of the tailor. "Is that a crime now?"

"No" said Verona. "But you shouldn't freak out so, dear sister"

"Come on, chop chop" said Marishka, snapping her fingers. "We have a bride and the future of the Draguilia family to look out for"

"All your bridesmaids are down stairs getting ready" said Aleera. "We'll only take a few seconds and we have to be at the church by 11:00"

"Well hurry then" Misha practically screamed._ It's not their wedding they're gonna miss!_

Misha felt her hair pulled back and a wet comb run through it over and over again till it was sopping, then it was brushed, divided and pulled tight around the curlers. Her face was splashed in very cold water to bring out her colour, perfume was sprayed, and makeup applied as Misha was pulled over to the roaring fire for her hair to dry.

"Not too much rouge" cried Misha as they powdered and coloured her skin. "I only want a hint"

"Yes ma'am, miss fussy" said Verona, patting the puff against her skin.

After they had fussed over her hair and makeup, they went for the big box that contained the most publicised dress ever. Misha felt the sexy corset pull tight over her already slender waist and her suspenders attached to their stockings. Then came the dress, its soft material sliding over her body and flowing down her legs. When she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes, the dress was beautiful. It was made of white satin with gold lace; the bodice was a corset stile one with a split down the middle that was filled with the gold lace, it had hanging sleeves that split down the middle seem and fell by her sides, also made of gold lace, the bodice was embroidered with an intricate Gothic pattern in gold tread as was the bottom of the skirt. Her hair had been pulled back into a curly bun on the top of her head, a gold and diamond tiara sat in front on the bun and the veil was attached to it at the back. Her bridesmaids wore gold satin dresses with drape sleeves that split like hers.

Meanwhile, back with the boys

"GABRIEL VAN HELSING, DONT YOU DARE CHICKEN OUT!" yelled Carl.

"I'M NOT EFFING WELL CHICKENING OUT" Van Helsing yelled Back.

"THEN GET OVER HERE, YOU NEED TO GET INTO YOUR SUITE" cried Carl.

The argument continued fiercely, Carl was shouting at Gabriel,Giordano and Dracula were yelling at everyone; Overall the report was not good, clothing lay scattered about, the bed was unmade and the quilt lay on the floor with the rest.

"Where is that suit" muttered Dracula, rummaging through the chaos. "Ah ha-" he found the suit under the bed- "Come here Gabriel"

Van Helsing obediently walked over to Dracula and stood still.

"Well, put it on" said Dracula, handing him the suit.

"Fine" muttered Van Helsing, putting on the very military suit complete with epaulets and medals; it was dark blue with gold brocade and beautifully crafted embroidery on the sleeves and bottom a the frock coat.

"Nice" said Carl, standing back to survey Van Helsing. "What do you say, Vlad?"

"Good" said Dracula slowly. "You look like you did when you were first to be married, Gabriel. Younger too"

"Well that's great" said Van Helsing. "I would really hate to marry a twenty four year old woman looking like the crypt keeper, Vlad"

At that moment Verona came in, her black hair swept back and curled. She was wearing a beautiful white dress.

"I hope you guys are hurrying" said Verona coldly, then her eyes fell upon the state of the room. "What the hell happened here, a hurricane?"

"No, Vlad and Carl happened here" said Giordano matter-o-factly.

"Ah" said Verona. "I expect all this cleared up before we leave by the way"

"Yes ma'am" they chorused monotonously.

"I hope so or the consequences will be dire" said Verona, turning and walking out of the room.

"We'd better hurry" said Giordano. "We have to leave soon"

They ran around for a good ten minutes, picking up their clothes and books from the floor, when they had finished the room looked slightly more presentable, but only slightly, there were still the wine bottles from the Stag night, the books with rather indecent pictures of woman in them before it could be classed as presentable.

"Well, shall we go to our grand chariot then?" asked Giordano coolly.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" said Van Helsing apprehensively.

"If you dare get cold feet Gabriel..." Dracula left the rest hanging.

They walked out and climbed into the Benze motor car and drove toward the great cathedral, and that, dear readers is how our story ends, with a great happily ever after, or so it would seem, for no one ever lives happily ever after...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay peeps, hope ya'll alright?Here is the next chappy, hope you like it. PlzREVIEW,I love you for it.


	26. Misha's Diary

**_TWELVE YEARS LATER_**

A woman sat at her writing desk, smiling as she watched four children play in the sun, two girls and two boys playing with a ball and some sticks in the garden of the great English mansion.

Looking at the beautiful children and the lovely woman who watched them, it was hard to believe that she had once fought in a great battle and led an army to their victory, to all she just looked like an English lady in a comfortable house, not a Transylvanian ex-vampire who was the daughter of the devil's right hand man...

She took out an old leather book and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems like so long since I fought that war, such an eternity, and yet is seems like just yesterday at the same time, I have all but forgotten what I once was, and my children shall never know. My children are so beautiful, my lovely Cassia and Richmond, and little Peter and Tulula; they live happily here and think they are a normal family. They have friends and a life, and I am happy for them. _

_They never found the Skull though, and sometimes I worry that that accursed man is lurking around the next corner, waiting to take one of my children, or my wonderful Gabriel. _

_He makes the most wonderful father, always conspiring with the children and plotting some hair raising new scene; why, only last week we went to Wales and camped on a mountain, quite an experience. The children made fires and stick huts with Gabriel and I finally finished the account of our adventures. Our great story was so short, and yet, once it is on paper I realised just how far we traveled in that short time. Just how many adventures we had, and how very lucky we were, for I have no doubt that luck was what sustained us those eight months. _

_My father visits often, always he has presents for the children and me, he and Gabriel are thick as thieves, galloping around on horse back, sometimes they take Cassia and Richmond with them when they ride into the hills, and they always come back with such stories of their adventures. _

_In fact, Cassia has started writing a book about it, though she exaggerates quit a bit, they are mostly truthful accounts of what they get up to. _

_I love my new life, dear Diary, it is wonderful to feel and breath, to love properly,_

_Forever yours,_

_Lady Misha Van Helsing_

Misha stood from her writing desk and walked out onto the veranda, a man leaped out from behind the door and flicked her over his knee.

"Misha, I shan't allow you to spend another minute in the gloomy house" said Gabriel, bringing her slowly back up and kissing her. "Let's leave the children with their governess and go for a ride"

"You're on" said Misha, kissing him back and running into the house.

Five minutes later, two figures on horse back could be seen riding down a hill towards the sea, and vanishinginto the sunset...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER!

I am very very sorry these took sooo long to do, but I got writers block.

_**SNEAK PEEP:** _

_**Van Helsing 3: Shadows Returned**._

_TheVan Helsing fammily is summoned to Rome, but the events that unfold are truely horrific, for the Devil, angered by God's kindness in saving his righthand man, unleashes a rain a terror on the earth, horrific creaturesspringout of the ground and peoplen drop like ants with a deadly plague, and only one family can stop them; TheVan Helsings._

Bye for now, you should expect VH 3 sometime in the mid to lat6e autum.

Love ya'll lots,

Asorel


End file.
